Robin's Heart
by NightRedHoodWayne
Summary: Damian havia matado Dick. Uma dor grande demais para qualquer um da família suportar e entender. Jason ainda estava em choque... Mas ao ver aquela criança jogada chorando, prestes a ser friamente assassinada como o ex-robin, ele jurou que seria o irmão que o menor precisasse. Ele consertaria o pequeno Wayne, assim como Dick faria. Mesmo que tivesse que declarar guerra aos outros
1. Chapter 1

_**Robin's Heart.**_

**Capítulo 1**

Sua carne doía de uma maneira insana aos ferimentos graves, os ossos quebrados faziam sua cabeça girar de tanta dor.

O sangue ia escorrendo aos montes, mas ele sabia que ia sobreviver.

Ele, o filho bastardo, a criança psicopata que ninguém amava, o problemático, o encrenqueiro, o matador. Ele ia sobreviver para ver o sol nascer novamente. Ia sobreviver para ver Gothan semi-destruída no dia seguinte. Para voltar para a batcaverna e acariciar a cabeça de Titus antes de se deitar. Para viver o resto da vida com aquela dor, aquela culpa.

Para sofrer perante os dedos acusatórios de Tim e Bárbara.

Para sofrer perante os olhos decepcionados, sofridos, tristes e acusatórios de seu pai.

Damian havia sentenciado Dick à morte.

Seu corpo ainda estava prestes a entrar em colapso com a dor. Mas ele ainda viu.

Viu o sorriso de lábios cortados e machucados. Aquele sorriso de irmão mais velho que lhe diz o que é o mais certo a se fazer. O mais correto.

Damian esperou o quanto pode. Rezou, pela primeira vez, com todas as forças para que alguém – qualquer um- chegasse para ajudar. Mas eles estavam sozinhos naquele rochedo, naquele precipício, cercados de assassinos da Liga das Sombras. Sob o olhar altivo de seu avô e o desafiador de sua mãe.

Seu corpo estremeceu e ele vomitou mais um pouco de sangue. Dick se exaltou, preocupado. Mas que droga! Era Nightwing que tinha três laminas e mais uma porção de armas apontadas para sua cabeça. O tempo havia se esgotado e se não respondesse, iriam detonar a cidade E matar Richard Grayson.

Ele sabia o que era certo, seu pai havia lhe ensinado arduamente valores morais que o fizeram sabê-lo. Mas seu coração, pequeno, jovem e amedrontado gritava para salvar o irmão que tanto amava.

* * *

- _Damian, o tempo acabou_. – A voz de seu avô lhe cortou como navalha. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas que não segurou, soluçou com força, as feridas voltando a doer com mais intensidade. Ele não olhou para os parentes de sangue. Não viu seus rostos espantados pelas emoções não contidas da criança.

- _D-dick_ – Chamou o mais novo, olhando para ex-robin com tanta dor que fez o mais velho começar a chorar também.

- _It's okay little wing_. – A voz tremeu, mas permaneceu afável. Como se pudesse estar abraçando o mais novo. – _Você sabe o que é o certo a se fazer._

- _E-eu n-não posso! E-eu não consigo! Não você... Por favor... Não você._ – Chorou mais forte.

- _Seja um herói Damian, um que eu me orgulhe. Um que você se orgulhe de ser._ – O avô e a mãe se retiraram, indo para o helicóptero não muito longe dali, não havia mais nada para se fazer. – _E você está sendo um, little D. Salvará uma cidade inteira._

- _N-não quero perder você!_ – Chorou mais ainda.-_ E-eu sinto muito Dick..._

* * *

Não demorou mais que alguns segundos. Mas pareceu demorar uma eternidade. O homem mascarado se preparou e empunhou a espada. Damian arregalou os olhos, prendendo a respiração. Dick abriu o sorriso e olhou no fundo dos olhos do irmãozinho.

A agonia consumiu suas entranhas em instantes. O coração se apertou tanto que doeu. O cérebro mal podia processar tudo aquilo. O corpo estremeceu violentamente.

Todo o mundo parou.

Não viu quando o Batman, Batgirl e Red Robin chegaram.

Não viu o as emoções deles.

Só viu a lâmina longa reluzir sob o primeiro raio de luz do nascer do sol.

* * *

- _Eu te amo._

- _Eu também te amo. You will always be my little Robin._

* * *

Gritou. Gritou com toda a sua alma quebrada. Com toda a dor que sentia. Ecoando do fundo de sua garganta, arrebentando todo o seu ser num rompante de horror e pânico.

A lamina atravessara o meio do peito do vigilante. Richard Grayson, o primeiro Robin, o menino prodígio que crescera para ser Nightwing, o filho primogênito e o irmão querido.

O consolador.

O que sempre sorria.

O conselheiro.

O amado por todos.

O ainda jovem Robin, que pintara suas penas de preto e vermelho, havia caído.

E o pequeno Robin ainda gritava. Encolheu o corpo e colocou as mãos na cabeça para não ver os olhos sem vida, escancarados, olhando-o como uma prova do maior assassinato que já cometera em sua vida.

Damian nunca tinha se incomodado em matar ninguém. Mas era a primeira vez que se sentia um assassino.

Era terrível como aquela pequena criança gritava em horror. O arrepio cortava a espinha de todos ali, ao som da ave ferida. Ainda assim...

Ainda assim, não tiveram pena em jogar o corpo do mais velho despenhadeiro abaixo. As ondas turbulentas acolheram o cadáver como uma sepultura da qual ele jamais poderia se levantar.

A pena veio de um único mascarado, que achou conveniente acabar com a dor do desertor da melhor maneira o possível. Ele se aproximou, com a espada ensanguentada em mãos, para arrancar fora o coraçãozinho da criança que tremia.

Ninguém se apressou para pará-lo. Batman e os outros haviam ido embora. Uns para parar as explosões que ainda aconteciam na cidade. Outros para perseguir os causadores daquilo. E outros para simplesmente sair dali, deixar que a dor consumisse seu coração na solidão.

Damian não viu o homem chegando. Não sentia nada além de dor profunda. A testa encostada no chão banhado pelo seu próprio sangue, as lágrimas caíam de maneira desenfreada. Queria morrer. Ele deveria ter morrido, não Dick.

Não Dick. Nunca o Dick.

Também não ouviu o tiro, que foi seguido por muitos outros. Não viu a batalha sangrenta que se seguia ao seu redor.

Os gritos de agonia e dor física dos que eram atingidos mortalmente. A chuva de sangue começou a cair quando a lamina e a arma acertavam em cheio as principais veias e artérias, banhando-o em sangue. Um a um, os corpos trajados de preto iam ao chão. Para quem visse do lado de fora, como o comissário Gordon, que havia acompanhado toda a cena horrorizado, seria uma carnificina muito pior que os atentados no centro da cidade.

Ignorou o rádio que chiava preso no cós da calça. Se mantendo parado como a única testemunha do que desenrolara ali.

E olhou se levantar no meio daquele monte de corpos, feitos em segundos, o ponto vermelho brilhante. Ele sabia que o vigilante fora da lei tinha métodos que não agradavam ao Batman.

Mas ele tinha um morcego no peito. E embora tivesse feito uma carnificina, ele o fez para proteger Robin.

Para proteger aquela criança que chorava encolhida no chão.

Red Hood guardou as armas e não se importou com a "armadura" ensanguentada. Ele tirou a jaqueta e colocou sobre os ombros do menor, tirando o capacete vermelho em seguida. Agachou-se na frente do pequeno e mordeu os lábios.

* * *

- _Robin._

* * *

Chamou-o. Os olhos azuis mais velhos, preocupados, temerosos, procurando por qualquer reação do menor. Reação que não veio.

* * *

- _Damian, brother._

* * *

O menor olhou pra cima. A face horrorizada, ferida, suja de sangue e lágrimas. Deus, nenhuma criança deveria ter que passar por isso na vida. Jason sentia dor. Sim, porque Dick também fora seu irmão mais amado. Mas não podia ignorar, não podia deixar Robin sozinho, sofrendo. Ele era uma criança tão amedrontada e atípica do mundo quanto ele mesma fora uma vez. Jason via em Damian parte de si.

Não porque tinham muito mais em comum do que podiam aceitar.

Mas porque Jason compadecia das dores da criança. Ser filho do Batman não era fácil. Ter sido criado para matar e depois forçado a ir contra tudo o que acreditava pela justiça. Ter passado por tantas coisas com apenas 10 anos.

E agora tinha matado o próprio irmão pelo bem de uma cidade que nem era sua.

Jason sabia. Sabia que quando Damian chegou, Dick foi o único, o único a lhe estender a mão e sorrir. A ensiná-lo a ser alguém melhor pelo coração, pelas emoções. Dick lhe conquistou pelo amor.

Um amor que, diferente do de Bruce, ele podia e não tinha vergonha de demonstrar abertamente.

Os olhos azuis amedrontados lhe encararam, suplicantes por ajuda. Red Hood largou o capacete de lado e abraçou a criança, puxando-a para seu colo. O menor lutou contra. Lutou para não se entregar a qualquer emoção que não fosse a culpa profunda.

Mas não conseguiu vencer. Abraçou o mais velho que não fazia a mínima ideia do que estava fazendo. Damian chorou com todo o coração. E Jason segurou-o firme e forte, para que também não chorasse.

* * *

- _Damian, eu tenho que te levar daqui. Nós vamos voltar para a mansão, para que Alfred possa_ –

- _N-NÃO! _– Ele se exaltou. –_ E-eu não quero voltar, eu não posso voltar..._ – As forças foram se esgotando, enquanto o Wayne ia lentamente perdendo a consciência. – _Father would..._

- _Ele não vai fazer nada. Eu prometo._ – Jason fitou mais uma vez os olhos inchados da criança. – _Eu vou cuidar de você, eu vou te proteger, nós dois vamos te consertar, consertar tudo isso. _

- _P-porque Todd- ? Porque está aqui? _– A respiração acalmou-se e o coração já batia em ritmo normal.

- _'Cause you're my little brother too._

* * *

Red Hood pegou Robin no colo e saiu andando dali. O sol que nascia era coberto pelas nuvens cinzentas, alguns trovões rugiram nos céus, anunciando a chuva que estava por vir. O comissário ainda não sabia direito assimilar tudo o que acontecera ali. Mal tinha digerido que a cidade havia sido atacada do nada mais cedo. E agora Nightwing estava morto - o garoto prodígio que ele viu crescer e ser herói -, o atual Robin quase foi morto também, mas foi protegido por um terrorista internacional que se dizia vigilante, o qual fez uma carnificina de 20 a 30 ninjas vindos do inferno. E agora Red Hood levava Robin, o parceiro do Batman, embora, no colo, como a criança frágil que no fundo era.

Jim Gordon ascendeu um cigarro e apressou-se para pegar o capacete que o vigilante deixara para trás antes que o resto da polícia chegasse. O radio chiou mais uma vez, urgente por resposta.

* * *

- _Comissário! Oh! Graças a Deus o senhor está bem! Seja lá o que tenha atacado a cidade, foi controlado pelo Batman e pelo Red Robin! _

- _Detetive..._

- _Sim, Sr?_

- _Eles não iam realmente tomar a cidade... _

- _Não? ...Isso não faz nenhum sentido!_

- _Detetive..._

- _Mas então o que...? - Oh meu Deus... Jim, o que aconteceu?_

- _Robin e Nightwing foram abatidos._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Jason estava preparado para tudo. Para atirar em qualquer um que tentasse encostar em Robin, para matar, para fugir, para dar tudo de si..

Menos para aquilo.

O caminho até a bat-caverna, dirigindo aquela moto, levando Damian inconsciente no colo, sendo perseguido por um helicóptero e seis assassinos em quatro carros, não havia sido nada fácil. Nada mesmo.

E ele não recebeu nenhuma ajuda. Nenhuma.

Fora de Kori, que estava aos arredores da cidade com Roy, mas quando ela chegou, ele já tinha matado todo mundo. Jason havia passado por cima de todos. Passou lotado pelos policiais que olharam abismados o jovem Robin "morto" em seu colo. Acreditaram no que Gordon disse no rádio, e então, um a um, tiraram seus chapéus e rezaram com pesar, pela morte da criança.

Jason passou por tudo aquilo, em algumas horas.

Mas não estava preparado para chegar na bat-caverna e encontrar Alfred aos prantos. Justo Alfred.

O mordomo sabia de tudo. Ele viu pelas câmeras dos satélites no computador. E chorava copiosamente, sentado na cadeira de couro grande, o rosto escondido entre as mãos enluvadas, o corpo curvado. Jason sentiu vontade de chorar também, mas engoliu as emoções, segurando mais firmemente o menor em seus braços. Red Hood não sabia como se aproximar. Damian precisava de cuidados urgentes, eles precisavam de Alfred.

E o mordomo precisava de – Deus sabe lá o que o mordomo precisava naquele momento, mas não estava em condições de cuidar do pequeno assassino naquele momento.

* * *

_ - Alfie... _– Arriscou chamá-lo pelo apelido, pesaroso, suplicante. _– Alfie, ele vai morrer também. Preciso de você, Damian precisa de você._

_ - O-oh! M-mestre Jason... E-eu... – _O mais velho se aproximou, olhando horrorizado o estado do jovem Wayne. Jason nunca viu Alfred tão abatido, o rosto manchado pelas grossas lágrimas, o corpo tremulo, a feição cheia de dor... O vigilante abraçou o corpo mais uma vez, olhando determinado para o mordomo.

_ - Alfred._ _Por favor._

_ - E-eu... Eu sinto muito mestre Jason... E-eu não posso... E-eu não consigo! O mestre Richard... E o mestre Damian – e-ele!_

_ - ALFRED! NÃO PODEMOS PERDER OUTRO MEMBRO DESSA FAMÍLIA!_

* * *

No momento que Jason colocou o moreno na mesa de cirurgia, Alfred parou de tremer e chorar. O mais velho deu o seu melhor para ajudar, para consertar o menor. Jason ajudou no que pode, o nervosismo cortando sua espinha como navalha, a aflição, a preocupação.

Damian não merecia morrer. Não daquele jeito. Não com aquela dor.

Ele merecia uma segunda chance. Ele merecia ter a oportunidade de consertar tudo. Merecia crescer, evoluir, se tornar o herói que o pai queria que ele fosse, se tornar o homem que Alfred esperava que ele fosse. Merecia viver, para se perdoar, para simplesmente seguir em frente. Provar para todos que ele era mais que uma criança problemática.

E talvez – só talvez – viver para se vingar.

E Jason ajudaria com prazer na ultima parte. Tomando cuidado e guiando o pequeno, para que não entrasse mais ainda no caminho da escuridão. Quando a cirurgia acabou e Jason carregou Damian e toda a aparelhagem médica para o quarto, depois ele ajudou Alfred com a transfusão de sangue e ficou ali mesmo. Sentado na cadeira.

Olhou ao redor, e sorriu ao quarto incomum do mais novo. Também sorriu ao ver seu capacete em cima da prateleira, perto da cama. Sorriu ao ver o caderno de desenhos, ao ver a preocupação do cachorro enorme, que ficou sentado ao pé da cama olhando o dono durante horas.

Não levantou dali até o entardecer, quando Batman e os outros haviam chegado. A cidade estava em paz. Todos os assassinos expulsos – fora os muitos que foram mortos – todos pegos, menos Talia e Ra's Al Ghul e alguns que os acompanharam no helicóptero.

Estava tudo bem

E ao mesmo tempo, estava tudo arruinado. Tudo destruído.

Todos eles, destruídos. Todos eles.

Todos tão atordoados... Tão tristes... Tão abatidos... Tão...

Tão...

* * *

_ - Bruce._ – Todos se assustaram quando Red Hood apareceu, abatido, ainda um pouco ferido e ainda vestindo o uniforme. _– Bruce eu..._

_ - Obrigado pela ajuda Jason. – _Bruce fraquejou, sentado na cadeira, ele colocou o rosto entre as mãos.

_ - Bruce._ _Olhe pra mim_... – Jason nunca havia sido tão gentil, nunca havia usado um tom tão doce com Bruce. O Wayne olhou, perdido, desolado. – _Eu preciso sair da cidade. Preciso resolver algumas coisas... Mas volto em algumas semanas. _

_ - ... – _Os dois estavam sob os olhos de Red Robin e Bat-girl, que havia parado de chorar para prestar atenção no vigilante.

_ - Bruce, por favor._.. _Por favor não faça nada de estúpido. Eu lhe imploro... Não faça nada idiota. – _Jason agachou-se na frente do pai adotivo. – _Bruce, por todos nós, você é o mais deve permanecer forte. Nos piores momentos, nós sempre procuramos o olhar protetor do pai. Seja o pai que nós precisamos._

_ - Jason. Do que você está-? – _Tim se aproximou, atordoado. O mais velho levantou-se de supetão.

_ - Eu realmente preciso ir._ _Damian está lá em cima. _

_ - D-damian?! – _Bruce parecia ter levado um tapa na cara. Oh sim, ele ainda tinha outro filho. Um filho pequeno, problemático, que talvez estivesse à beira da morte e que era um assassino.

* * *

Assassino.

Por um momento, Jason cogitou não sair. O olhar de todos, os olhos arregalados. Provavelmente com toda aquela confusão, com toda a dor, até tinham se esquecido que deixaram uma criança sozinha no meio de um monte de assassinos sanguinários.

Ele deu uma boa encarada na ruiva que apertava a máscara de borracha entre os dedos.

Não poderia proteger o pequeno de longe. Se algum deles – qualquer um- de repente acordasse num rompante de raiva e dor. Se tivessem um pesadelo e acordassem atordoados demais para pensar direito... Se o ódio fosse grande demais... Se eles não pudessem entender, superar, não pudessem perdoar Damian...

Poderiam machucar o pequeno muito mais do que com palavras.

Nunca achou que aquela mansão apresentasse um risco real para qualquer um daquela família. Nem mesmo em seus dias mais violentos, quando queria matar o pai adotivo... Nem mesmo naquela época ele se sentia ameaçado dentro da mansão Wayne.

Iria doer mais nele do que nos outros, mas disse mesmo assim:

* * *

_ - Por favor, pelo Dick, não façam nada idiota._

* * *

Ele só olhou pra trás quando ouviu Babs gritar. Pela segunda vez no dia, rezou. Pegou uma moto emprestada na garagem e saiu pela cidade mais uma vez. As pessoas já estavam mais calmas, sabiam que tudo ficaria bem. Os policiais mais tranquilos, a destruição já estava sendo limpa, Gothan sabia que havia passado. Que estava protegida.

Apenas o Comissário Gordon estava sentado no telhado, fumando. Enquanto olhava com pesar o enorme holofote com o símbolo do protetor de Gothan.

Jason ponderou. Ponderou bastante. E resolveu subir o prédio da forma não convencional. Jason não estava com estomago para mistérios. Para nada.

Jim deve admitir que tomou um susto quando Red Hood saiu do nada bem direto na sua frente, ficando em pé na sacada do terraço do prédio policial. Jason estava ainda com o mesmo uniforme de combate. A máscara preta estilizada na frente dos olhos protegia sua identidade.

Nunca usava aquela máscara estúpida. Mas já que estava sem capacete...

* * *

_ - Veio atrás do seu capacete?_

_ - Não. Eu só vim conversar Jim._

_ - Jim? Desde quando temos tanta intimidade assim?_

_ - Por favor Gordon, não estou aqui para joguinhos, não quero discutir e nos conhecemos a tempo o suficiente para eu lhe chamar de Jim._

_ - ... Como eles estão? Os dois._

_ - Robin vai sobreviver. Estou com medo do que possa acontecer com ELE..._

_ - Foi horrível... Nightwing... E-eu o vi crescer, eu o vi se tornar herói... E mais uma vez, Batman perdeu... Da primeira vez... Ele ficou tão abalado, tão violento... Apenas Nightwing pode pará-lo. Levou um tempo até o terceiro Robin aparecer. O garoto dava tudo de si e mesmo assim Batman parecia querer colocá-lo dentro de uma bolha, para que ficasse seguro... – _Jim olhou para o céu que voltava a escurecer e suspirou pesadamente. Ficaram um tempo em silencio, até que teve coragem para perguntar – _O que acontecerá com o garoto?_

_ - Não sei. As coisas estão meio estão..._

_ - Eu imagino._

_ - Deus, nem eu ainda consegui engolir tudo isso agora – _O moreno passou a mão na nuca, suspirando. – _Ele precisa de você Jim. Grite com ele, faça qualquer coisa. E Robin... Deus sabe lá o que vai acontecer com ele quando acordar da cirurgia..._

_ - Red Hood... Eu vi o que você fez lá. Como protegeu Robin. Porque..?_

_ - Eu vou te contar uma coisa Jim, que se um dia falar pra ele, nunca deve dizer que fui eu quem contei... Mas Batman vai precisar de todo apoio que conseguir. _

_ - ...?_

Jason andou e deslizou os dedos pelo símbolo do morcego. E depois colocou a mão no peito, no próprio símbolo.

_ - Robin é filho de sangue do Batman. E foi culpa dele Nightwing ter morrido._

_ - O-oo que?!_

_ - Se ele não tivesse permitido que matassem Nightwing, toda Gothan teria sido explodida._

_ - Oh meu Deus... Mas ele é só uma criança... Independente de ser um Robin... Ele é tão jovem! Fazer uma decisão dessas... _

_ - Pelo menos alguém entende... Eu preciso ir, e vou lhe contar mais uma coisa, não queria, mas acho que vai esclarecer muito pra você sobre de onde eu vim. _

_ - Acha que eu vou largar da sua cola?_

_ - Eu sei que já entendeu que eu não sou vilão aqui Gordon... Meus métodos não são 100% aprovados por ele, mas eu nunca matei um inocente... Sempre fui assim, impulsivo, bato mais que o necessário... Ele sempre me deu aquela olhada. _

_ - Oh sim. Aquele olhar. Já me acostumei com ele._

_ - Também. Mas o ponto é: eu nasci aqui Jim. Eu vim das ruas de Gothan. E quando tudo estava prestes a dar errado na minha vida ele me salvou. Eu vesti o manto. E o perdi._

_ - Você...?_

_ - Me custou a vida Jim. Mas voltei. Sim, meio torto, meio errado, diferente. Mas ainda tenho o morcego no meu peito. E ele confia em mim. Assim com você deveria._

_ - Red Hood._- A essa altura, Jason já estava se preparando para pular do prédio, atravessar o terraço dos dois prédios na frente e pegar a moto que escondeu atrás de dois carros abandonados.

_ - Eu volto em algumas semanas._ _E vou levar Robin embora por um tempo. Pode ficar com o capacete._

* * *

Jim Gordon não tinha exatamente assimilado a informação. Muito menos a ultima parte. Mas depois que RedHood lançou o cabo pelo dispositivo no antebraço e se lançou até o prédio na frente, aterrissando com um salto elegante,ágil e exibido, o comissário abriu a boca num grande "O", deixando o cigarro cair no chão.

Aquele era o segundo Robin.

Damian ficou em estado quase vegetativo por uma semana e alguns dias. Seu corpo era forte, mas a mente perturbada não queria acordar para o mundo. Estava tão abatido fisicamente que não teve pesadelos. Mas sabia, assim que abriu os enormes olhos azuis naquela manhã de quarta, soube que ficou fora por bastante tempo.

Não tempo o suficiente em sua opinião.

Não ousou sair do quarto. Deixou que Alfred o ajudasse a comer, a se banhar e se fingiu de debilitado por mais alguns dias, não podia fugir para sempre. Quando saiu da cama na noite de sábado, assim que pisou os pés descalços na sala, teve vontade de voltar correndo e se trancar no quarto.

Estavam todos lá.

E Bárbara ainda chorava, olhando o enorme retrato da família Wayne. O único com todos os filhos do Batman. Um que pintaram logo após o incidente com o Coringa. Quando estavam felizes, quando tinham feito as pazes.

Olhou o retrato enquanto ainda não foi detectado. Alfred tinha um sorriso simplesmente adorável. Jason com o peito estufado, como um pavão exibido, orgulhoso pela família. Não que Damian não estivesse com a mesma expressão e postura também. Tim tinha uma feição suave e intelectual e Bruce, sentado na grande poltrona, sustentava o ar altivo de pai.

E Richard.

O único que estava sorrindo.

Nem estava mostrando os dentes, mas a felicidade dele era quase palpável, mesmo através da tinta.

Damian ainda tinha muitos curativos e uma muleta pelas costelas quebradas que estavam quase curadas. O cachorro encostou a cabeça em sua perna, o incentivando.

Foi quando não pode controlar as silenciosas lágrimas. Grossas, dolorosas. Não deu nenhum pio, até não segurar o soluço que sacudiu seu tronco, chamando a atenção dos demais.

Fúria. Tristeza. Desapontamento...

Fechou os olhos e deixou as lágrimas rolarem. Olhou uma ou duas vezes para o pai que tinha as emoções divididas.

Bruce queria ir lá e abraçá-lo. Dizer que vai ficar tudo bem. Que não era culpa dele. Queria amá-lo, pegá-lo no colo e fazê-lo dormir.

E Batman queria gritar, queria pegá-lo pela gola da camisa e culpá-lo. Culpá-lo por ser tão desobediente, por ser uma alma perturbada e assassina. Culpá-lo por tudo. Culpar a ele, à mãe, ao avô.

E culpava a si mesmo.

Tim andou dois passos, cheio de fúria, ódio e rancor. Mas fraquejou quando o menino solução de novo, apertando tanto a muleta debaixo do braço direito que achou que o Wayne fosse quebrá-la. Lembrou das palavras de Jason. Engoliu a vontade de bater no menor e abaixou a cabeça, mordendo os lábios até que sangrassem.

Bárbara numa fração de segundos já tinha forçado a palma da mão contra o rosto infantil. Damian ficou parado, com os olhos arregalados e o rosto virado para o lado esquerdo. Quando a pele começou a arder, Damian deixou o ar escapar pela boca e olhou para a ruiva.

Recebeu outro tapa.

* * *

_ - YOU LITTLE DEMON! YOU KILLED HIM! _

_ - BÁRBARA! – _Bruce levantou quando ela ergueu ambas as mãos.

* * *

Mas antes que pudesse por suas mãos no moreno, um par de braços fortes enlaçou o menor e puxou-o para trás. Jason segurou Damian contra si e apontou a arma para a ruiva.

* * *

_ - Jason! Abaixe essa arma AGORA! VOCÊ FICOU LOUCO?! _

_ - Se encostar nele de novo, arranco seus dedos fora. Desculpe Babs._

_ - Jason... _

_ - Mais que porra você esta fazendo Bruce?! Você sabia que ela ia pra cima dele e não impediu! _– O moreno abaixou a arma e guardou-a. – _Damian, vá para o seu quarto. Arrume suas coisas. _

_ - C-c-como você pode protegê-lo assim?! – _Tim gritou desesperado, assim que o mais novo sumiu nos corredores da mansão.

_ - Como vocês podem culpá-lo assim? – _Rebateu.

_ - HE'S A MURDER!_

_ - HE'S A FUCKING KID! – _Jason quebrou o vaso de cima da cômoda com um soco. –_ Ele é só uma criança.._. – Repetiu. – _O que você faria, o que poderia ter feito de diferente?_

_ - Eu teria dado a minha vida._

* * *

Ela não poderia estar falando sério...

Não ela.

Ele olhou Bruce, que mesmo espantado e visivelmente atordoado com a reação violenta da heroína, não disse nada.

E Tim tão pouco fez algo a respeito.

Não podia ser sério aquilo. Jason se encheu de raiva. Deus, Damian tinha 10 anos! Foda-se se ele era um Robin, ou se foi treinado para matar desde bebê, se era arrogante como um velho gordo rico, foda-se tudo aquilo. Ele ainda era uma merda de uma criança de 10 anos.

Dez anos!

Ele mal devia ter realmente se recuperado do episódio psicótico com o palhaço, e agora tinha que passar por isso! O menino precisava da família! Talvez nem precisasse de Bárbara, ou de Tim.

Quem sabe apenas o abraço do pai fosse o suficiente.

Mas ninguém estendeu a mão.

Jason desejou do fundo do coração que Dick estivesse olhando muito desapontado para eles. Mas não ficaria ali para discutir.

Não devia explicações à ninguém e não iria discutir com aqueles miseráveis sem compaixão.

* * *

_ - Você queria que um menino de dez anos cometesse suicídio. Sério mesmo Bárbara? Sério mesmo que você criou essa mentalidade doentia em relação a uma criança? COMO SE O NOSSO TRABALHO DE TODO DIA NÃO FOSSE COLOCAR NOSSAS VIDAS EM RISCO?! O QUE DICK ACHARIA DE VOCE PENSANDO EM PUNIR UMA CRIANÇA QUE NÃO TEVE ESCOLHA?!_

_ - NÃO FALE DELE!_

* * *

Jason não foi gentil. Não ponderou. E usou o mesmo de força que usaria se tivesse empurrado um marmanjo de mais de cem quilos. A ruiva não esperava pelo movimento violento, portanto o baque das costas miúdas contra o chão, coberto de cacos do vaso quebrado momentos atrás, doeu muito mais do que deveria.

Tim e Bruce estavam prontos para começar a brigar ali mesmo. Alfred chegou e ficou no meio do impasse familiar.

* * *

_ - Jason..._- O vigilante imediatamente virou-se, encontrando um Damian com uma expressão neutra. Ele estava fazendo exatamente como o pai, escondendo as emoções. Mas os olhos azuis, já avermelhados e inchados o denunciavam. – _I'm ready._

_ - Okay D. I'll carry your stuff. _– Jason colocou a mão em cima da cabeleira negra. – _Ele está indo morar comigo por um tempo indeterminado Bruce._

* * *

Não era um pedido. Era mais um aviso. Um recado que você deixa na porta da geladeira.

Jason sabia que Damian não aguentaria ficar na mansão. Nem mesmo Alfred, que cuidou dele, conseguia olhar nos seus olhos. Por isso preparou tudo para receber o mais novo. Para acolhe-lo. O vigilante saiu, indo buscar as coisas do mais novo.

Bruce Wayne aproximou-se de seu filho e colocou a mão em cima da cabeça do menor.

* * *

_ - I'm sorry._

_ - No, you are not. _

_ - Take care, son._

_ - I will, father. I will..._

* * *

Damian fez que ia abraçar o pai. Mas hesitou e desistiu, dando as costas e sumindo no corredor, indo atrás do irmão mais velho. Damian saiu correndo pelos corredores até o quarto, onde sabia que Todd estaria. Ele não queria Todd, não queria a pena dele. Não queria o amor, o carinho dele.

Damian não queria admitir que, de todo mundo, justo o Robin que foi um erro lhe estendeu a mão.

Porque Damian sabia que Jason foi assassinado e parcela da culpa foi do seu avô. E que sua mãe que providenciou que ele fosse ressuscitado da pior maneira possível. Que Jason foi treinado por aquela velha medonha, que treinou todos os grandes mestres da Liga das Sombras – Damian teria treinado com ela também, se tivesse permanecido sob a tutela da mãe.

Porque os dois tinham muita raiva no coração. Os dois tinham aquela alma sombria e turbulenta.

E Jason era tudo o que Damian temia ser um dia. Talvez agora nem tanto assim...

Mas o ponto era: Mesmo que não quisesse... Mesmo que não admitisse...

Jason era tudo o que tinha agora.

Por isso não se arrependeu de ter corrido pelos corredores, com o cachorro atrás, e abraçado o vigilante mais velho, que estava com as mãos cheias de malas.

Todd foi pego de surpresa, mas largou as malas no chão e acolheu o pequeno Wayne. Suspirou ao sentir as lágrimas quentes manchando sua camisa. Mas tão rápido quanto foi abraçado, ele foi largado.

Damian fungou, esfregou os olhos e deu as costas.

* * *

_ - Vamos_.

* * *

Bem, bem, bem... E aí seus lindos, como estão?

Primeiro, eu gostaria de pedir uma colher de chá. É minha primeira fic da Bat-família e me doeu muito no coração matar o Dick bem no começo D: Mas essa história estava borbulhando na minha cabeça à semanas e eu sentia uma necessidade absurda de compartilhá-la.

Segundo, IEI RECEBI MEU PRIMEIRO REVIEW *0* Muito obrigado mesmo à todos que leram a ao review que recebi! Encheu meu coração de alegria!

Terceiro, algumas considerações importantes a serem feitas sobre a fic:

Estou me baseando completamente nos News 52. Uniformes e história principalmente.

Eu vou considerar como fatos acontecidos até a Saga Morte À Família.

Como parte da história do Jason, eu peguei um pouquinho da explicação do filme Batman:Under the Red Hood. :3

OS OLHOS DO JASON SÃO AZUIS. Hunf.

E é só isso :3 Obrigado por ter lido esta imensa baboseira até o final

Um beijo, um queijo e boa semana \o/

Em breve voltarei com um novo capitulo :D Aproveitar que a facu tá me dando uma colher de chá esse semestre :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Robin's Heart****. **

**Capítulo 3**

Seis meses haviam se passado como se não fossem nada. Todos os dias eram iguais e Jason estava a ponto de surtar.

Na primeira semana de Damian na ilha de Kori, Jason entrava em pânico todas as vezes que Damian gritava durante a madrugada, mergulhado em pesadelos.

Nunca sabia o que fazer, mas descobriu que sacudir o menor para que acordasse e em seguida abraçá-lo sem dizer uma única palavra foi muito eficaz.

Na segunda semana, Kori e Roy deixaram de levantar assustados, correndo até o quarto do hóspede mais novo, junto ao irmão mais velho do mesmo.

Na terceira semana, Jason aprendeu a nunca deixar Damian sozinho. Foram horríveis os cortes no pequeno. E a quantidade de sangue no banheiro também.

Na quinta semana, Jason entendeu que o menor não comeria ou beberia nada, se não fosse mandado e se ele não estivesse ali para fiscalizá-lo. E ainda tinha que ficar de olho, para o pequeno não acabar vomitando tudo depois.

Da sexta para a sétima semana, Damian começava a voltar a falar normalmente. E definitivamente, tinha parado de se auto-flagelar.

Na oitava, ele comia pouco, bebia pouco e não se machucava. E conversava muito secamente com todos. Mas estava muito longe de ser o antigo Wayne.

E assim se completaram seis messes. As ultimas semanas não tinham tido progresso algum, Kori e Roy começavam a ficar imensamente incomodados com a presença do pequeno, que andava por aí como um fantasma, sem fazer nada, apenas andando sem rumo pela nave, ou pela ilha – O que resultou nuns quatro ataques do coração no vigilante, já que o garoto havia sumido do nada.

Jason estava preocupado com seus inimigos, sua cabeça e a cabeça de seus dois ruivos preferidos estavam na mira de Deathstroke e isso não era nada bom para quem estava tomando conta de uma criança. Estava preocupado o tempo inteiro com o Wayne e já começava a ficar preocupado com a possibilidade de Roy e\ou Kori ficarem estressados com o temperamento – ou a falta dele – do Robin.

Entretanto...

Naquela noite, Damian não acordou gritando, ou chorando.

Seus pesadelos nunca tinham hora certa. Mas Red Hood, com o sono leve que se obrigava a ter, sempre levantada num salto ao menor ruído vindo do quarto da frente.

Jason só levantou de supetão, quando ouviu as batidas na porta. Ele esfregou os olhos azuis sonolentos e disse um "Entre" meio arrastado. Assim que a figura de cabelos pretos cruzou a porta, Jason se despertou. Era Damian.

* * *

_ - Eu não dormi_.

_ - Hmn_... – então foi por isso que ele não tinha acordado. O pequeno sequer tinha dormido! _– Vem. _– Jason não sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, apenas afastou pro lado e ergueu as cobertas, oferecendo um espaço. Robin franziu o cenho, apertando o travesseiro em mãos com força. – _Vem logo, se não eu boto você e o cachorro pra dormirem lá fora._

* * *

Fez uma careta e avançou, fechando a porta com cuidado logo atrás de si. Titus já tinha entrado e estava no tapete do lado onde o mais velho estava deitado.

Damian deitou-se encolhido, olhando o rosto do irmão. Jason começava a pegar no sono de novo, quando o cachorro espirrou. O mais velho resmungou como um velho gordo rabugento e o mais novo riu.

Ele riu.

O que fez Jason imediatamente abrir os olhos e encarar o mais novo.

* * *

_ - O que é?_

_ - Você riu._

_ - Sim. Eu ri, porque você pareceu um velho gordo rabugento. Algum problema com isso? Tt. _

_ - Não. Na verdade, nenhum problema. É que fazia tempo que eu não te via dar nem um mínimo sorriso de canto. – _Jason sorriu aliviado. E Damian corou, emburrado, virou para o lado oposto.

_ - Jay._..

- "_Ele me chamou de Jay?!_" Sim...?

_ - Eu tentei dar a minha vida._

_ - O que?_

_ - Eu tentei quatro vezes, dar a minha vida em troca da cidade e em troca da vida do Dick... Mas tudo o que rendeu foram costelas quebradas e fraturas expostas em mim e nele. E-eu... E-eu tentei. Eu rezei com todas as minhas forças para que fosse só um pesadelo!_

_ - Você não teve escolha D. Não podia fazer nada sozinho. _

_ - Naquela hora, eu rezei com todas as minhas forças que alguém nos ajudasse. That father would save us... But no one came..._

* * *

Damian encolheu-se mais ainda, abraçando o próprio corpo. Jason sentou, ignorando o vento gelado que bateu em seu tronco desnudo.

* * *

_ - Desculpe não ter chagado antes D._

_ - Você é a ultima pessoa do mundo que deveria se desculpar... – _Damian sentou-se também, deixando as costas curvadas e olhando os nós dos próprios dedos entrelaçados. – _Eu tenho tantas coisas entalados no meu peito... Eu devo pedir desculpas, por todo o problema que causei. Desculpa por tudo... Por –_

_ - Não se desculpe. Não foi sua culpa. E estou fazendo o meu dever como seu irmão, como parte da família. – _Damian olhou o mais velho, espantado e aliviado. _– nunca te culpei por nada Damian. Sim, eu sinto pena, mas é porque me preocupo com você. _

_ - Porque?_

_ - Porque, quando eu cheguei no exato momento em que o corpo do Dick atingiu o chão, eu entrei em choque. Mas quando vi aquela criança jogada no chão, chorando, encolhida numa enorme poça do próprio sangue, prestes a ser brutalmente assassinada como Dick foi, como EU fui... Decidi que seria o irmão mais velho que precisasse, que eu faria o possível e o impossível para te consertar._

_ - N-não é tão simples assim! Eu não sou um objeto para você simplesmente pegar na rua e consertar! – _O mais novo estava segurando as lágrimas, a voz tremula e os enormes olhos azuis brilhavam de esperança pela primeira vez.

_ - É sim._ _Você é o meu irmãozinho, meu objeto de adoração e preocupação. Eu vou matar qualquer um que te machuque de novo Damian, então cumpra seu papel de caçula e apenas faça aquela adorável e bonitinha carranca que você sempre faz._

* * *

Jason sorriu e se jogou na cama, puxando o mais novo pela cabeça para perto de si, o qual protestou com todas as forças a aproximação repentina. Mas não podia superar a força do mais velho.

Suspirou, fechando a cara. **Naquela carranca adorável.**

Uma carranca de quem vai esfaquear a sua perna na primeira oportunidade.

Jason riu e puxou o menor, esfregando o punho no topo da cabeça do mesmo com força, bagunçando a cabeleira negra. E o Wayne só conseguiu se soltar quando seu cotovelo atingiu com força a boca do estomago do vigilante.

Muito sutil. Óbvio.

Damian sorriu satisfeito da feição de dor do mais velho. E assim dormiram logo em seguida. Com um travesseiro entre os dois e cada um virado para o lado oposto do outro.

...

Na manhã seguinte, Jason só acordou com o grito estridente de Roy. Seguido de um alto estrondo vindo da cozinha. Seu corpo se moveu rapidamente, a mente sequer havia despertado direito, mas o instinto fez seus músculos trabalharem mais rápido que os neurônios.

Tropeçou duas vezes antes de chegar ao local.

Não foi uma cena muito usual.

As cadeiras no chão – fora a que Kori estava comportadamente sentada – uma enorme sujeira na mesa, Damian em cima da mesma, de pijama, e Roy segurando dramaticamente a mão esquerda.

A qual tinha um garfo de sobremesa enfiado.

* * *

_ - DEMON BRAT! – _Esbravejou o ruivo, tirando o garfo sujo da carne macia e jogando na direção do moreno sem sequer olhar – distraído demais com os buracos que sangravam no dorso da mão. Damian desviou com facilidade e apontou a espátula de metal na direção do arqueiro.

_ - Tem sorte que não enfiei este garfo em sua testa, Harper. _

_ - JAYBIRD! – _Gritou exasperado, correndo em direção ao amigo. – _Ele tentou me matar! Precisamos exorcizar essa criança!_

_ - Ora, faça-me o favor Harper! Ninguém pode morrer por ser esfaqueado com um garfo._

_ - Eu estava falando do sua comida, demon brat._

_ - ORA SEU-! TODD, FAÇA ALGO A RESPEITO DISSO! _

_ - Ow. Ow. Ow... Calma aí. Ainda nem acordei direito. – _Suspirou o moreno, esfregando o olho direito. Jason juntou uma cadeira do chão e sentou-se ao lado de Kori que sorriu alegremente, lhe beijou a testa e murmurou um "bom dia" para a alienígena. – _Ora, não deve estar tão ruim assim Roy. Deixe de frescura e sente-se como uma pessoa civilizada. E você desça da mesa, Damian. _

_ - Eu achei muito gostoso. – _Comentou a ruiva, sorrindo para o menor. – _Me faz lembrar a comida de casa._

* * *

Jason travou.

Deus. A comida do planeta de Kori era praticamente uma abominação da natureza para qualquer terráqueo. Ele olhou para a moça que sorria, enfiando um pedaço grande da panqueca aparentemente inocente na boca, depois para Roy que balançava a cabeça freneticamente, enquanto sussurrava "não, não, não" desesperado.

E depois para Damian, que tinha a feição em expectativa. Os enormes olhos azuis lhe encarando, o corpo pequeno curvado sobre a mesa, em sua direção.

O vigilante engoliu seco e pegou um pedaço qualquer que estava no prato de Kori.

Embebedou o pequeno pedaço em calda doce e enfiou na boca.

* * *

_ - Definitivamente, lembra muito a comida do planeta da Kori_.

_ - Right in your ugly face, Harper_.

_ - Ele só está dizendo isso para não te magoar_.

_ - Todd nunca mentiria para mim._

_ - Oh por favor. Claro que ele mentiria só pra te fazer feliz. You are too much loved and cute._

_ - What?_

* * *

Jason, que ainda lutava com o gosto horrível na boca, engasgou com ar e saliva e começou a tossir.

Kori riu de um jeito adoravelmente fofo.

Roy cruzou os braços e sorriu vitorioso com a falta de reação do mais novo.

* * *

_ - SHUT THE FUCK UP HARPER! _

_ - Viu? Até falam frases iguais e ao mesmo tempo! Tem certeza que não são irmãos de sangue?_

* * *

Kori teve um belo e difícil trabalho impedindo os dois morenos de matarem o seu ruivo. Deus como aquela criança era rápida e Jason nunca tinha parecido tão mortal com um garfo na mão quanto naquela hora! E ela ainda tinha que tomar cuidado para não explodir a cozinha da nave.

Então teve que pegar Roy e sair voando com ele pela porta até o lado de fora.

O ex-robin e o atual Robin foram imediatamente atrás.

A perseguição só acabou quando a tamariana levou o arqueiro alto demais para ser alcançado. Damian bufava raivoso, tampando o sol com a mão, tentando localizar os dois ruivos no céu. Jason estava com as mãos na cintura, recuperando o fôlego de ter subido até em cima da nave sem nenhum equipamento.

* * *

_ - De noite nós pegamos ele.- _Resmungou o mais velho.

_ - Titus pode comer as coisas dele._

_ - Pode fazer xixi na cama dele?_

_ - Melhor ainda: no arco._

_ - E no boné._

* * *

Tiraram um momento para ver o horizonte e recuperar o fôlego. Eram provavelmente umas oito horas da manhã e brisa fresca ricocheteava em seus rostos, o céu cheio de nuvens dava uma sensação de calma que a tempos não sentia.

Jason fechou os olhos.

E se xingou mentalmente.

* * *

_ - Acho que ainda devo estar muito emotivo por ontem.- _Resmungou baixo demais para que o menor pudesse ouvir com perfeição.

_ - O que?_

_ - Sempre quis trazê-lo aqui. Iria adorar tomar banho no mar... Dormir sob as estrelas, deitado na areia... O por do sol, o nascer do sol... Explorar a ilha... Queria tanto que ele tivesse a oportunidade de aproveitar este pedacinho de lugar nenhum. - _Falou sem rodeios, meio aleatoriamente.

_ - Todd... – _O garoto voltava a se sentir mal, olhando para o chão. A depressão estava voltando.

_ - Mas é você quem está aqui._ _E quero que aprecie este lugar tanto quanto eu aprecio e quanto ele apreciaria. Damian, isso aqui é o meu refúgio, é onde lavo a raiva e a escuridão do meu coração. Gostaria que fosse o mesmo para você. – _Damian olhava o mais velho sem saber direito o que pensar, enquanto o mesmo observava o céu. – _Acho que estou ficando poético demais._

_ - Prefiro quando é mais objetivo. Como ontem._

_ - Também prefiro assim. _

_ - Obrigado Jay. _

- "_Ele me chamou de Jay de novo". You're welcome, little você sabe, se machucar-se de novo, eu te mato também. – _Damian ficou completamente sem graça, olhando para o chão. Jason colocou a mãos na cabeleira negra do menor e a acariciou, fazendo com o menor o olhasse emburrado.

* * *

Ficaram mais um tempo ali. Jason com as mãos na cintura, uma calça de flanela cinza e os cabelos bagunçados. E Damian sentado, de calça de flanela preta e uma regata cinza, com os cabelos perfeitamente penteados para trás. Os dois observavam a imensidão azul do mar, perdidos em pensamentos que não queriam compartilhar.

Damian nunca realmente diria o quanto era agradecido por Jason não ter desistido dele. Por ter brigado todas as vezes que tentou se machucar, por tê-lo forçado a comer e a socializar com os outros.

Falando em outros, Kori e Roy, que ficaram ainda dez minutos olhando os morenos conversando, resolveram voltar pra nave e tomarem um banho.

Juntos. Obviamente.

* * *

_ - O garoto está indo até que bem. Hoje foi a primeira vez que ele tentou me matar como antigamente e a primeira vez que resolveu socializar como uma pessoa normal. – _Roy espreguiçou, gemendo confortável na banheira, enquanto Kori lavava seus fios ruivos.

_ - É porque Jason está fazendo um bom trabalho._ _– _Ela respondeu.

_ - Claro... Eu não discordo de tudo o que o nosso Jay está fazendo pelo Demon Brat mas... Ele precisa mesmo mimar tanto ele? Não acho que seja saudável tratá-lo como coitadinho._

_ - Bem, Jay toma cuidado para não tratar na frente do Damian pelo menos. Feche os olhos. _- Kori ligou o chuveirinho e deixou a água escorrer pelas mechas alaranjadas do arqueiro, até que toda a espuma saísse e formasse uma camada fina na superfície da água. _– Jay vai dar tudo o que puder e não puder pro Damian... Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, é o único jeito dele também ocupar a mente e não sofrer com a morte do Dick._

* * *

Roy sabia.

Sabia que Kori estava sofrendo também. Sabia de muitas coisas que passavam pelo coração da moça, mesmo que ela não pensasse nelas.

Eles tinham uma história, mesmo que não se lembrasse dela.

Ela queria chorar, embora não soubesse exatamente porque ou como exteriorizar.

E sabia que ela o amava. Mesmo a própria moça não sabendo disso.

Roy também estava triste, talvez não tanto quanto ela, mas Dick fora um grande amigo uma vez.

O ruivo virou-se, espremendo o corpo definido na banheira, até que estivesse sentado de frente para a alienígena. Ela estava com os longos cabelos presos numa toalha branca, ele tirou a toalha e jogou-a em um canto qualquer.

* * *

_ - Kori. _– Chamou-a daquele jeito doce que ele tinha quando sabia que seus entes queridos estavam sofrendo. – _You can cry if you want to. _

_ - W-what? Não, eu estou bem._

_ - Kori. _

_ - Don't look at me like that. _

_ - Come here._

* * *

As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela face delicada e alaranjada. Ela aproximou-se e encostou a cabeça nos ombros largos cheios de pequenas cicatrizes.

Cicatrizes que, nela, só existiam no coração.

Ela chorou. Ele a abraçou. Daria todo o amor que fosse necessário para cicatrizar aquela ferida. Certos ferimentos nunca se vão, as cicatrizes sempre ficam e ela não entendia, não entendia porque machucava tanto, porque doía tanto.

Porque, de repente, se dava conta que um dia amou tanto.

Roy apertou o abraço enquanto os soluços aumentavam.

_ - It's okay little star... Eu estou aqui. Vou cuidar de você._

_ - U-uhun..._

_ - Vou cuidar de você e do nosso Jaybird._

_ - Eu te amo Roy – _Ela disse com um lindo sorriso, limpando as lágrimas.

_ - Também te amo, little star._ – Respondeu também sorrindo.

_ - And I Love you guys._

_ - Jason! – _Roy sorriu abertamente e Kori, embora surpresa, também sorriu.

* * *

O moreno ficou no batente da porta olhando os dois ruivos.

É. Definitivamente, Damian estava deixando-o muito emotivo. Por isso, ao invés de fingir que ligava para o fato dos dois amigos estarem pelados na banheira do SEU quarto, ele simplesmente agradeceu pelos dois _red-heads _idiotas que tinha em sua vida.

Queria conversar sobre o fato de Kori estar chorando, mas não era o momento. Não estava nem um pouco afim de se aproximar sabendo que Roy estava... Bem... Peladão na sua banheira.

* * *

_ - You two, out. Eu estou de saída._

* * *

Jason voltou para o quarto e vestiu a parte de baixo da "armadura" e as botas metodicamente.

Abriu o armário atrás da parte de cima, do casaco e das armas. Precisava sair um pouco de ar fresco.

Ou o ar poluído das grandes capitais.

Mas realmente tinha que sair para resolver umas coisas. Claro que provavelmente todo mundo – que tinha o estilo de vida herói\vilão - já sabia da morte de Nightwing e do desaparecimento de Robin. Então RedHood, um dos poucos "heróis" que mata e que tem título internacional de terrorista, não poderia ficar sumido muito tempo. Talvez pessoas erradas começassem a ter idéias estúpidas, ou gente estúpida começasse a ter idéias erradas.

Já que toda vez que alguma merda séria acontecia em Gothan, Red Hood aparecia magicamente lá.

Claro que ele corria para ajudar ao menor sinal de problema. Mas tinha gente que podia pensar o contrário.

O ponto era: o mundo continuara rodando em seis meses...

Batman estava praticamente lavando Gothan do crime. Implacável, eficiente, intolerante, violento e definitivamente, incontrolável.

E seu novo parceiro Red-Robin - que deixou sua equipe de titãs quase que sozinha, largados e desorientados – só piorava – ou melhorava, dependendo do ponto de vista – a situação. Quanto aos Novos Titãs... Aquele grupo de pirralhos super-poderosos, irresponsáveis e descontrolados estavam entrando em ação apenas esporadicamente.

Mas quando entrava, era uma bagunça enorme.

A Liga compadecia da situação do Cavaleiro das Trevas, mas ainda precisava da ajuda do mesmo.

Claro que recebiam ajuda. Mas Batman não era nem um pouco gentil ou sutil. Tanto nas ações, quanto nas palavras.

E Batgirl... Bem, ela ainda estava cuidando de seus próprios negócios. Do jeito dela.

E definitivamente, aquele era o semestre das visitas. Provavelmente Batman nunca recebeu tantas visitas de aliados quanto naqueles meses. Mas não quer dizer que ele recebeu\recepcionou todas. Nem que foi legal. Nem que foi tolerante.

Nem que não mandou embora da cidade.

Ainda bem que Jason não ia passar nem perto de Gothan.

Ele vestiu a parte de cima do uniforme. Depois colocou o suporte das armas na cintura e colocou a jaqueta, equipando-se em seguida de todos aqueles brinquedinhos mortais de que tanto gostava desde seus tempos de Robin.

Espreguiçou-se, sentindo cada fibra do material especial da armadura colar em seu corpo. A sensação era agradável, lhe dava mais mobilidade, proteção contra diversos tipos de ferimentos e deixava seu corpo – já definido, torneado e bonito – 70% mais desejável.

_Gosh. _Como era bom ser estupidamente lindo.

Red Hood saiu do quarto e encontrou Robin em uma regata branca e calça preta, descalço, mexendo em seu celular, deitado no sofá.

Assim que Damian viu o mais velho, levantou-se num pulo.

* * *

_ - Onde vamos?_

_ - O certo seria:onde EU vou. _

_ - Vai me deixar sozinho?_

_ - Não está sozinho. Roy e Kori vão tomar conta de você._

_ - Eu não sou um bebe Todd. Onde vamos? _

_ - Preciso resolver umas coisas. E você vai me fazer um favor. _

_ - Eu vou?_

* * *

Red Hood sorriu. O capacete que estava em mãos foi colocado em cima da mesa de centro. E o seu celular que estava na mão do mais novo, foi tomado com delicadeza. Jason mexeu em algumas coisas por uns instantes e devolveu o aparelho vermelho de tela touch exageradamente grande. Damian olhou e viu um mapa. O GPS ligado, indicando o caminho da nave até um ponto qualquer do outro lado da ilha.

* * *

_ - Não quero brincar de caça ao tesouro. Quantos anos acha que tenho? Tt._

_ - Very funny Demon Brat. Isso é uma caverna. _

_ - Você tem uma Red-caverna? Isso é plágio._

_ - Cala a boca e me ouça._

_ - Se você começasse a me dar tarefas dignas como te ajudar a saber porque Deathstroke está na sua cola, __**talvez **__eu __**poderia**__**pensar**__ em levar em __**consideração**__ as coisas que diz. Todd._

_ - Goddammit, how did you-? Não. Você não vai comigo. Precisa ir nessa caverna mais do sair. E pare de xeretar as minhas coisas. _

_ - Tt._

_ - Irá até lá todos os dias. Acordará às quatro, para chegar lá às seis. Construi um pequeno lugar para meditar. _

_ - Eu já conheço a arte da meditação, fui ensinado desde os meus –_

_ - Apenas cale a boca e me escute, sim? Antes que te tranque num quarto com o Roy. É muito importante pra mim e quero que seja pra você._

O mais novo desfez a cara enfezada e arrumou a postura. Jason sorriu ao ver que tinha a atenção do irmãozinho e então retornou a falar, mais tranquilo e confiante.

_ - Vai meditar por algumas horas todos os dias, até ter um click._

_ - Um click?_

_ - Você vai saber quando ter o click. Pode levar Titus se quiser. – _O homem acariciou a cabeça do cachorro enorme, que lhe lambeu os dedos como retribuição pelos carinhos. – _Quando chegar a hora. Algo especial vai acontecer. Até lá, eu já estarei de volta._

_ - Como você vai saber quando voltar?_ – O pequeno olhou o maior cheio de expectativa, desviando o olhar para o cachorro e depois para o celular.

_ - Eu vou saber. – _Respondeu calmamente e abaixou-se, colocando um joelho no chão e apoiando o resto do peso do corpo na outra perna que ficou flexionada - _ Deixei tudo preparado pra você. Tome um pouco de sol de vez em quando. Se alimente devidamente. Deixei instruções pros dois na geladeira. Três mensagens no celular, um memo no banheiro. _

_ - E um tweet._- Murmurou o Robin, arqueando uma sobrancelha meio descrente o celular em mãos.

_ - É. Ah! Não deixe eles tomarem banho na minha banheira._

_ - Porque eles tomam banho na sua banheira?_

_ - Tem uma janela grande com vista pro mar._

_ - Não seria mais fácil manobrar a nave e fazer com eles fiquem com vista pro mar? _

_ - Eles tomam banho lá pelo simples fato de ser a MINHA banheira._

_ - Tt._

_ - Se der banho no cachorro lá, ficará duas semanas sem doces._

_ - Goddammit Todd, you do not have to play so harsh. _

_ - Estamos combinados?_

_ - Yep. See you soon, Todd._

_ - See you soon, little wing._

* * *

Meio hesitante, meio sem jeito e definitivamente envergonhado, Jason abraçou Damian. O menino ficou sem reação, sem retribuir o abraço.

Mas não quer dizer que não tenha significado muito pra ele. Ser chamado de _Little Wing _e depois ter recebido um abraço foi um baque emocional. Algo que aqueceu seu coração cheio de feridas e meio gelado.

Mas que também trouxe memórias que a tempos ignorava com todas as forças.

Jason ficou olhando o menor que mudava de expressões, numa confusão de sentimentos. Ele ainda tentou se levantar, mas o Wayne segurou-o pelos ombros com força.

* * *

_ - Você... Realmente tem que ir agora?_

_ - Huh. Porque?_

_ - I feel like going to bed to fucking cry until I die. _

_ - What?_

_ - Come to hug me while I try not to kill you and myself._

* * *

...

Pela noite, quando o jovem Robin já desfrutava do 37º sono, Red Hood saiu. Ainda ficou meia hora dando instruções para o casal de ruivos, dando ênfase ao tópico "não deixe facas perto dele, quando estiver irritado". Jason ainda levou um tempo até chegar ao continente, mesmo com a nave de acoplamento da nave-mãe de Kori, ele não tinha pressa. Não estava afim de usar a super velocidade e muito menos de chamar atenção.

Talvez estivesse muito apressado.

Talvez não fosse a hora.

Talvez nem ele e nem Damian estavam preparados.

Mas, não custava tentar não, é? Assim que o Wayne terminasse sua série de meditações, ele estaria mais preparado. Preparado para voltar ao mundo. Para sair da ilha, para viver novamente.

Não como um jovem e arrogante vigilante, com um treinamento assassino, habilidades e tecnicas de luta que normalmente só se veria em efeitos especiais de filmes de ação.

Mas como um menino normal.

Apenas os dois.

Jason e Damian. Se readaptando à sociedade.

No caso de Damian, se adaptando pela primeira vez.

Por isso precisava sair. Tinha que deixar tudo pronto. Não haveria margens para erros daquela vez. Protegeria o irmãozinho, escondendo-o do mundo. Iria sumir com Damian Wayne. E quando chegasse a hora, iria ser só eles dois.

Jason e Damian Todd. Irmãos órfãos, que moram sozinhos naquela cidadezinha fúnebre e atípica bem ao norte do país, – numa casa de madeira abandonada na beira do lago – Amaldiçoada, os locais diziam. Ninguém gostava de se aproximar daquele lugar. Não que tivesse qualquer história trágica... O local era simplesmente assustador.

Mais que perfeito para dois filhos da noite.

E como não pretendia levantar nenhuma suspeita, escondeu a nave numa cidade um pouco distante. O que o obrigou arrumar um carro – ele o roubou – e dirigir até a cidade. Passando horas cansativas na estrada por entre as montanhas cobertas de florestas compostas de pinheiros altos e frios.

O que era bom, gostava do frio. Mas provavelmente levaria um tempo para se acostumar, afinal, estava vivendo numa ilha paradisíaca, com sol o ano inteiro. Agora ia morar numa cidade pequena, friorenta e que mal tinha verão.

Jason diminuiu a velocidade do Impala Chevy 67 preto ao chegar na cidade. Dirigindo direto até o centro.

Bem. Tinha duas semanas e uma porção de coisas a fazer:

1)Pegar as chaves da casa;

2)Levar o pessoal da mudança até a casa. - Ele já tinha comprado os móveis pela internet e telefone;

3)Comprar coisas. Muitas coisas. Diversas coisas – coisas úteis, coisas importantes, coisas inúteis e coisas fúteis;

4)Fazer os reparos necessários na casa – sozinho. É. Consertar aquecedor, canos, tubulação e todas as coisas básicas de uma casa. De trocar a fechadura da casa, até arrumar telhas no telhado e limpar o porão;

5)Depois de arrumar, instalar e reinstalar todas as funções necessárias da casa, ele tinha que instalar seu sistema pessoal. Ou seja... Sistema de segurança super avançado, desde câmeras de segurança supersensíveis e escondidas, sensores de movimento num raio de 4km da casa a paredes falsas e salas secretas para esconder suas armas e apetrechos. E ele transformaria o sótão na sala do computador;

6)E a pior parte de todas: Lavar a casa inteira.

Lavar a casa era a pior de todas.

Mas alguém tinha que fazer e, infelizmente, Jason não tinha um Alfred para ajudá-lo a fazer tudo aquilo. Não deixaria ninguém além de Damian, Kori e Roy ficarem zanzando pela casa. Ninguém mais podia zanzar por aquela casa.

E por mais que não quisesse, Jason era MUITO suspeito para as pessoas daquela cidade. Um cara jovem (com seus vinte, vinte e um anos?) surge do nada, compra a casa mais distante do centro que existe naquela área, sem nenhuma bagagem, sem nada, compra absolutamente tudo necessário para a casa na própria cidade e não aceita a ajuda de ninguém para os reparos de uma casa abandonada.

Além de ser extremamente atraente e completamente sozinho.

O detalhe era que: As duas semanas que ele passou fora, foram as mais cansativas de sua vida. Ter todo aquele trabalho pra fazer e ainda aturar menininhas apaixonadas, velhas interesseiras, velhos chatos, carrancudos e desconfiados e gente que simplesmente não tinha mais o que fazer além de enchê-lo de perguntas... Foi pior que passar um mês trancado numa prisão de segurança máximo no meio do deserto.

Ainda bem que só eram perguntas, ninguém tinha a disposição para dirigir 6km só para stalkear o vigilante.

As pessoas só tiveram coragem de se aproximar da casa quando o moreno saiu da cidade de novo, pegando a estrada nos primeiros raios de sol.

O importante era que, no final, sua nova casa estava pronta. Mas precisava do irmãozinho para transformá-la num lar. Embora, antes de buscá-lo, precisasse passar na velha Gothan para resolver umas coisas.

**E faria o possível e impossível para não topar com nenhum morcego ou passarinho que estivesse perambulando pela noite. **

**Mas isso seria meio difícil, visto que os assuntos que tinha para resolver eram justamente com a gata preferida do morcego.**

* * *

...

...

...

Ellooo pessoas lindas e inteligentes (: É. Eu sei. Demorei mais que o previsto para postar o capítulo três. Mas aí está ele. Mais meloso do que planejei, mas foi necessário.

Como puderam perceber, Damian e Jason já se dão muito melhor e tem mais cumplicidade, enquanto o mini-bat começa a sair de sua bolha de tristeza :) Oh nhom nhom nhom nhom :33

Muiiito obrigado por lerem. É. Tipo, minha primeira fic e eu estou apanhando muito feio para o FanfictionNet. Maldita formatação que nunca sai como eu quero '-'

O capitulo 4 já tem 60% encaminhado, portanto não demorará tanto para ser publicado. Na verdade, eu já estava com o cap3 pronto há algum tempo, mas a faculdade tem me deixado meio louca, então acabei esquecendo\tendo preguiça de postar (:

Besos personas hermosas 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

No mesmo dia em que Jason partiu, Damian não foi capaz de sair do quarto do mais velho, enfurnado nos lençóis como se pudesse tornar-se um só com os mesmo. Não tocou em nenhum pedaço de comida ou tomou um único gole de bebida que lhe eram oferecidos.

Ficou só ele e o cachorro, deitados na cama.

Sem pensar em nada. Só sentindo.

Sentindo pena e raiva de si mesmo. Achou que ficaria bem sem o mais velho, mas percebeu que Todd, o irmão que menos gostava, o robin que deu errado, a ovelha negra da família, havia se tornado muito mais querido e necessário para si do que gostaria de admitir.

Pela noite, acabou adormecendo duas vezes na banheira do mais velho. Sem sonhos, sem pesadelos. Somente ele, tão emocionalmente e espiritualmente cansado, que mal dava conta de pensar direito.

Sozinho. No final, sempre acabava ficando sozinho.

Porque todas as pessoas que confiam nele e o amavam. No final sofriam, se sacrificavam, se decepcionavam... E ele ficava sozinho.

E o único que em nenhum momento o abandonou, pagou o maior preço.

Encolheu-se na banheira de água morna. O cachorro que estava deitado, sentou-se, encarando o dono. Os olhos caninos, grandes, suplicantes e tristes. Não queria que seu dono sofresse, queria sentar ao lado do menino e lamber-lhe o rosto, arrancar-lhe um sorriso novamente. Mas o animal nada podia fazer ou dizer.

Soltou um choro baixinho. O menino olhou o cão, raramente o animal produzia algum som, ainda mais assim, no nada.

_ - It's okay Titus... _- O cachorro se aproximou da banheira e recebeu num afago na cabeça.

Em resposta o cachorro lambeu sua mão e braço, abanando a cauda.

Sim, melhorou o humor do pequeno. Mas não o impediu de se fechar naquela bolha de arrependimento e culpa.

Sua culpa. Sempre sua culpa.

...Sua culpa que a vítima se feriu daquela vez;

Sua culpa que tiveram que correr muito mais que o necessário atrás do bandido naquela outra noite;

Sua culpa que Bruce não fechou os contratos naquele dia;

Sua culpa que Alfred foi pego pelo Curinga;

Sua culpa que Tim perdeu o cargo de Robin;

Sua culpa que Jason brigou com seu pai naquela outra vez;

Sua culpa que Richard Grayson morreu.

...

Sua. Sempre sua.

Toda a culpa do mundo. Toda a culpa.

...

O telefone tocou na bancada ao lado da banheira.

* * *

_ - Yes?_

_ - Hey little D._

_ - Jay... _

_ - Liguei para saber como está..._

_ - Eu estou... Bem... Apenas estou aqui. - _Deixou o ar escapar pela boca de maneira silenciosa. Afundando mais o corpo na água.

_ - Damian... - _Jason não podia. Não podia e não tinha o direito de usar aquele tom calmo. Tranqüilizador. Quase amoroso. – _You promised me. _– O tom era suave, embora o mais velho estivesse com uma voz bem exausta.

_ - E-eu sei... - _Ele fez o máximo que pode para engolir o choro. Aquele jeito tão carinhoso que era tratado as vezes pelo homem que um dia desejou que nunca tivesse saído da tumba. Aquelas palavras sempre cuidadosamente – ou não – escolhidas para lhe acalmar o coração. A maneira com que o mais velho parecia sempre saber da escuridão do seu interior... Era tão natural quanto assustador, ainda mais para duas pessoas que tinham uma convivência beirando o ódio.

_ - Você foi fazer a meditação?_

_ - Não..._

_ - Damian..._

_ - Eu sei, eu sei! Desculpe._

_ - Ok. Faça o que eu te pedi, certo? Preciso desligar little D. Take care. _

_ - You too Jay._

* * *

Talvez Jason estivesse espionando ele? Talvez Roy e Kori estivessem fofocando sobre seu estado de espírito. Ou talvez o moreno simplesmente tivesse um pressentimento de que o jovem Wayne estivesse precisando se animar. Talvez ele estivesse formando _realmente _um laço fraternal com o vigilante.

Depois de um tempo pensando, concluiu com surpresa que esperava muito mais de seus outros familiares. Ele esperava que Tim viesse acolhê-lo depois de um tempo. Que pediria desculpas e conversariam, fazendo as pazes e talvez – só talvez – Drake e ele pudessem começar a agir como irmãos que afirmavam ser.

Mas... Bem... Nunca espere muita coisa dos outros. Geralmente é de quem menos se espera que a grande surpresa vem.

Da mesma forma que não esperava que Todd fosse pegá-lo no colo e trazê-lo para debaixo de suas asas, ele também não esperava que Bárbara fosse ter aquela reação. Muito menos que ela realmente fosse enfiar a mão na sua cara.

Também não esperava a solidão excessiva de Alfred. E sua incapacidade de sequer lhe fitar diretamente nos olhos.

A única coisa que esperava. Que não foi surpresa. Foi a reação de Bruce. Mas, mesmo assim, ele não pode evitar... Não pode frear os pensamentos carentes. Solitários. O coração machucado que gritava pelo amor do pai. Nem que fosse um simples abraço. Um "_vai ficar tudo bem"_.

Ele queria lutar. Lutar para ter novamente o amor completo do pai. Lutar por mais um abraço carinhoso. Por mais um afago na cabeça. Por mais um elogio depois de uma longa patrulha. Por mais um sorriso de canto e um sorriso que seria completo se não fosse contido. Por mais mimos e mais cafés da manhã na batcaverna, enquanto investigavam algum caso juntos e Alfred reclama sobre boas maneiras alimentares e excesso de trabalho.

Mas Deus sabe lá o que ele teria que fazer para recuperar tudo isso.

...

Depois de tudo. Não era ruim.

Fora a dor da perda. O sofrimento. A culpa. O coração ferido. A alma rachada. O orgulho e honra destruídos. O ódio. A raiva. A solidão. A saudade. O arrependimento. A dor. A falta de esperança. O amor que foi arruinado.

...

**Todd não era ruim.**

Ele não tinha jeito com as emoções. Era direto e pouco sutil. Cabeça dura, mas sincero. Todd provavelmente tinha tão pouco tato com essa coisa toda de família e amor quanto Bruce, mas ele estava tentando.

De todo coração. Todd- não,_ Jason_ estava tentando.

_Jay_, sempre dava o máximo de si em tudo o que fazia. E Damian não era exceção. Embora doesse saber que ele resolveu ajudá-lo por pena. Por compaixão. Porque não suportou ver outra criança ser espancada e jogada num abismo de dor.

Ele estava até certo ponto feliz. Feliz porque o vigilante realmente se abriu e contou tudo.

E em nenhum momento, Jason exigiu ou obrigou o pequeno Wayne a se abrir. A expor suas emoções. Talvez fosse porque o próprio vigilante era horrível em lidar com emoções.

Batman que o diga.

E no final. Damian, não entendia. Não entedia porque e como ele conseguiu tudo isso.

Como não o odiava. Como não o culpava. Como podia abraçá-lo todos os dias, afagar seus cabelos de maneira amorosa. Não forçá-lo a confrontar suas emoções. Olhá-lo nos olhos todos os dias e sorrir.

Sorrir. Simplesmente sorrir.

Fosse sarcasticamente. Fosse animado. Alegre. Aliviado...

Nada fazia sentido.

Jason não devia nada a Damian. E mesmo assim, fazia um esforço enorme para ajudá-lo. Para abraçá-lo e forçá-lo a seguir em frente. Para...

Para...

Para...

_..._

* * *

**As lágrimas escorriam abundantes. O corpo pequeno teve vários espasmos com o choro desesperado. Ele abraçou o próprio peito e afundou na banheira. **

**Afundando...**

**Afundando...**

**Afundando...**

**O oxigênio começou a faltar. Mas ele não se importou. Não doía. Nenhuma dor física superava a de seu coração. E nenhum soco jamais doeria mais que seus ferimentos daquele dia. **

**Nada podia doer mais. **

**Se ele pudesse simplesmente morrer. Iria ser tão mais fácil. Tão mais simples. Bárbara ficaria feliz. Não teria mais que enfrentar Alfred e Tim, com aquele olhar perdido e sofrido. **

**Não teria mais que olhar seu pai. **

**Poderia encontrar – se Deus quisesse – Dick do outro lado. **

**Sim. Do outro lado – No fundo na banheira. Dentro da água já quase fria. **

**Tudo já estava tão calmo... O teto turvo que antes encarava, foi ficando mais escuro. A luz foi acabando... Sua consciência se esvaindo. **

**A ultima coisa que viu foram as bolhas de ar que escaparam desesperadas por entre os lábios finos. E teve a certeza que teria o fim merecido.**

_..._

* * *

Jason fazia um enorme esforço amá-lo.

_ - Damian? ... Damian?! _– O ruivo entrou no banheiro e observou o local. Bolhas vieram à superfície da água e ele soube que o pequeno estava lá. Franziu o cenho. Tinha algo errado.

Titus estava em pé, encarando a banheira muito agitado.

_ - O que foi Roy? Ele ainda está no banho? –_ A ruiva chamou do quarto.

_ - HOLY SHIT. DAMIAN! DAMIAN! KORI! – _O arqueiro correu e tirou o Wayne na banheira inconsciente.

_ - X´HAL!_ – A alienígena correu de volta para o quarto e jogou a bandeja com comida preparada no chão, abrindo espaço.

_ - GOD DAMMIT ROBIN! – _Roy deitou o moreno no chão e pressionou o peito do mesmo em movimentos ritmados.

_ - ROY! TRAZ ELE PRA CÁ!_

_ - FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! VAMOS LÁ DEMON BRAT! RESPIRA! – _Ele pressionava o peito pálido com mais força. Desesperado.

_ - Por favor. Por favor. Por favor. Respira Damian. _– A ruiva estava apreensiva, enquanto olhava o fazer respiração boca-boca no pequeno.

_ - Mas que droga! DEPOIS DE TUDO O QUE O JAY FEZ PARA TE SALVAR! NÃO FODE COM TUDO SEU IDIOTA!_

_ - Hunk – coff- coff –coff- coff _

_ - Oh! R-roy! Ele está respirando! Ele está respirando! _

Os dois ruivos se olharam afoitos e aliviados. E depois encararam o menino encharcado em cima da cama. O Robin revirou o corpo, ficando de barriga para baixo e tossindo compulsivamente. Os pulmões desesperados por ar. A mente desnorteada pela falta de oxigênio. Quando sentou-se na cama e seu corpo foi coberto por uma toalha, Roy lhe agarrou pelos ombros e sacudiu com força.

_ - VOCÊ FICOU DOIDO DE VEZ GURI?!_

_ - Roy! Deixa ele se acalmar_! – Advertiu a alienígena, soltando delicadamente as mãos masculinas dos ombros magros do menor. – _Damian, você tem noção do que poderia ter acontecido se não tivéssemos chegado a tempo?_

* * *

Silencio.

O Robin nada respondeu porque sabia exatamente o que poderia ter acontecido. E sua consciência começava a pesar, pois ele fez aquilo de livre e espontânea vontade e só agora começava a pensar nas conseqüências. Na hora... Parecia que tinha tão pouco a perder...

Parecia que seria até melhor para todos.

Mas Deus sabe lá o que Jason faria se Damian morresse também.

Roy se enfureceu com o silencio e levantou agitado.

* * *

_ - Eu vou ligar pro Jason_. – Assim que ia deixar o quarto, o menor pareceu digerir tudo e finalmente ter alguma reação.

_ - NÃO!_ – O ruivo virou-se para discutir, mas foi completamente pego desprevenido pelos enormes e lacrimejantes olhos azuis. Desesperados, desamparados. O moleque precisava de ajuda, e Jason não estava por perto. – _P-por favor_ – Oh droga. Nunca achou que fosse ouvir Damian Wayne pedir "por favor". –_ Não conte ao Jay. _

_ - Roy..._ – Kori, talvez por ser mulher, cedeu quase que imediatamente, colocando as mãos nos ombros trêmulos do cabisbaixo herói. – _Roy... Não podemos deixá-lo, Jason também confiou em nós para ajudá-lo no que fosse preciso! _

_ - Ah cara...!_ – Suspirou o ruivo. Ele voltou e abaixou-se, olhando diretamente para o moreno. – _O que você fez foi a coisa mais estúpida, ignorante, impensada e egoísta que poderia ter feito. Tem muito mais coisa rolando aqui além de você Damian... Jay sempre colocou o coração e muita intensidade em tudo o que faz, e ele colocou o coração dele em você, não pode fazer isso com os sentimentos dele... _

_ - Mesmo depois de tudo, você ainda tem uma família na mansão. Tem que compreender que o mundo continuou a girar e Jason está fazendo de tudo para administrar tudo o que ocorre lá fora e aqui dentro_. – Completou a ruiva, afagando as costas pálidas.

_ - For God's sake little demon! Ontem você estava tão bem! Foi só ele dar uma saidinha e você endoidou?! Olha... Depois de tudo o que aconteceu... Tirar sua própria vida, depois do que Dick fez para salvá-lo, depois de tudo o que Jason está fazendo por você... Seria a maior derrota de todas. Seus dois irmãos lutaram e estão lutando até o fim por você. Não faça tão pouco da sua importância._

_ - I-i'm... sorry._

_ - It's okay kiddo. I won't tell him. _

_ - Thanks..._

_ - Vamos lá Roy, temos que preparar algo para ele comer de novo. Damian, vista-se e nos encontre na cozinha. Certo? _– Ela sorriu amável. E Roy levantou-se sem dizer mais nada. Apenas sorrindo cansado para o moreno.

* * *

E então Damian entendeu porque Jason confiava e amava tanto seus dois amigos. Por que o vigilante tinha tanto orgulho em falar de sua "equipe-não-equipe". Se seu pai tinha Alfred para lhe falar as verdades do mundo e depois lhe deixar só para pensar e refletir, Jason tinha Roy e Kori.

Os dois ruivos mais idiotas e amáveis que alguém como Jason Todd poderia ter encontrado.

E eles apoiariam Damian também. Por Jason.

O Robin assimilou tudo o que Arsenal lhe dissera. Sim, o mundo não rodava em volta de Damian, nem havia parado por ele. Criminosos continuam a atacar pessoas inocentes, catástrofes continuam a acontecer, psicopatas continuam a matar. Batman ainda tinha muito trabalho a fazer.

Red Robin ainda tinha uma equipe a liderar.

Batgirl ainda tinha problemas a resolver.

Alfred tinha um Batman e uma mansão para cuidar.

Red Hodd tinha psicopatas\criminosos\problemas\mercenários e um Robin para lidar...

E tudo com o que Robin se importava, era sua própria dor.

Assim... Isso se ele ainda pudesse se chamar de Robin depois do que aconteceu e depois de ter abandonado Batman e Gothan City. Mas Damian não queria ser outra coisa além de Robin. Não queria ser nada, nem ninguém além de Damian Wayne e Robin. Não estava em condições de ser Robin mais uma vez e talvez demorasse muito para que fosse digno de vestir o manto de novo...

Mas sabia que Jason deixaria que ele fosse o que quisesse. Até mesmo um Robin sem Batman.

...

Damian arrastou os pés descalços pela sala até a cozinha timidamente. Entrou no local o qual tinha o cheiro misto de queimado, doce e frango frito.

A pia uma bagunça.

O fogão imundo.

Mas a mesa cuidadosamente posta, com dois ruivos conversando tranquilamente enquanto esperavam pelo moreno para comer. Tão natural. Como se ele não tivesse tentado se matar 40 minutos atrás. Ele sentou-se na cadeira sob o olhar minucioso dos dois mais velhos e teve certeza que, se não fosse o orgulho, tinha saído correndo dali.

O jantar era frango frito – torrado - com macarrão meio duro e sem sal. Molho de tomate forte e refrigerante para acompanhar.

O frango com gosto de queimado e temperado demais. O macarrão estranho e sem sal. Molho de tomate ácido demais. Refrigerante sem gás.

Uma abominação para alguém que cresceu cheio de regalias culinárias. Ainda mais com Alfred sempre disposto a fazer algo gostoso e complexo ao paladar. Mas era o que tinha. E os dois idiotas ali tinham tido todo o trabalho para fazê-lo. Então não iria reclamar.

Damian teve um click de repente: Se nem Roy e nem Kori sabiam cozinhar...

Quer dizer que todas aquelas refeições que era obrigado a fazer foram obra de Jason?

Se bem lembrava, sim, as comidas tinham um sabor e textura satisfatórios. Jason cozinhava pra ele.

Não pode evitar o sorrisinho bobo ao se dar conta do mimo que o vigilante fazia pra ele.

* * *

_ - Eu disse que não estava tão ruim. Viu?! Até o Damian está sorrindo! _

_ - Eu não estou não._

_ - Bem. Agora não está mais. Mas antes estava. Isso comprova minhas habilidades culinárias! HÁ!_

_ - Acho melhor não comentar nada._ – Murmurou a princesa, olhando para Damian, que prontamente concordou.

_ - Estava pensando... Jason é quem cozinha? _– Comentou o menino depois de um tempo.

_ - Sim. Surpreendente, não? Jaybird não é um chef, mas a comida dele é gostosa e nos alimenta_. – Roy sorriu e tomou o refri, fazendo uma careta em seguida. – _E sim, ele quem estava cozinhando pra você todo dia._

_ - Tt. _

_ - Na verdade ele até gosta de cozinhar_. – Comentou a alienígena pensativa. Damian olhou pra ela. – _Acho que ele ficou feliz em cozinhar pra você. Pelo menos sempre fica contente quando elogiamos a comida dele._

_ - Embora faça um enorme esforço para fingir que não é nada demais e que nossos elogios são dispensáveis._

_ - É. Ele adora fazer uma pose hahahahahahahaha_ - Os dois ruivos começaram a rir e o Wayne não pode evitar olhá-los como duas criaturas bizarras desprovidas de inteligência.

* * *

_Redheads..._

Quando terminaram de comer e a louça ficou por conta do Wayne – ele lavou três pratos antes de começar a quebrar as coisas – e depois passou o serviço para Arsenal, Damian ainda teve forças para engolir o orgulho um pouquinho e soltar um singelo "obrigado", antes de sair correndo para o quarto.

_"Obrigado pela comida. Por me aturarem. Por me ajudarem. Por não terem me posto pra fora ainda. Por terem salvado a minha vida."_

Quando voltou ao quarto, Titus estava comendo numa vasilha enorme de comida.

Eles tinham até cuidado da comida do cachorro! E ele, que era o dono, nada. Se sentiu mal e muito inconveniente. Se sentiu fraco. Inútil...

Damian decidiu fazer algo de útil. A começar pela meditação. Se Jason queria tanto que ele fosse fazer, deveria ser, no mínimo para o seu próprio bem. Mas teria que ficar para o dia seguinte, ele, por algum motivo – provavelmente emocional – se sentia exausto.

...

Naquela noite ele teve pesadelos. Mais uma vez. Mas enquanto estava mergulhado em sombras de terror, ele sabia que Jason não viria. Na verdade, tinha plena consciência de que estava sonhando e se recusou a gritar e chorar no sonho.

Um sonho. Em que ele via e revia os últimos momentos de Dick Grayson. Só que era ele mesmo quem atravessava a lamina pelo peito do irmão. A beira de um penhasco abandonado, castigado pelo mar de sangue que se estendia até o horizonte.

Dick olhou para Damian.

Nightwing e Robin.

Batman e Robin.

Os olhos azuis arregalados, psicóticos. Lágrimas de sangue horríveis lhe caíam pela face suja. Dick sorria macabramente e dizia.

**"Assassino".**

...

Quando acordou de supetão. Ato de não gritar forçou seu corpo para fora da cama, num ato desesperado de fuga. O estomago revirou com as lembranças e ele quase não conseguiu chegar ao banheiro para vomitar... Sentado no chão gelado, o menino se agarrou ao cão e começou a chorar.

Chorar do jeito que ele só se permitia quando estava sozinho.

**_The Little Broken Bird._**

Porque Jason já era _**the big one**. _

Estava tão cansado. Cansado do sofrimento. Da culpa. Das emoções. Da raiva incontida que afastava a felicidade de seu coração.

As inseguranças, queimando sua carne, adentrando sua pele e se fundindo aos ossos. A dor que parecia crescer e crescer cada vez mais todo momento em que se encontrava sozinho. A angústia fervilhando como veneno nas veias.

O medo.

Tinha tanto medo. Um medo avassalador. Absurdo e descomunal. Um horror apavorante de enfrentar tudo de frente. De voltar para o mundo. De seu pai. De seu irmão mais velho, Tim. De Bárbara. De Alfred.

Do que poderiam dizer e fazer a ele na próxima vez em que se encontrassem.

Do que poderia fazer se encontrasse sua mãe ou seu avô. Deus sabe lá o que faria.

Tinha quase certeza que perderia o controle. Que sua alma gritaria de rancor e vingança, sedenta por sangue. – Mesmo que no seu interior tivesse jurado que nunca mais _mesmo_ mataria alguém... Ele sabia que nada poderia garantir que não teria o impulso de pressionar a lamina contra a carne, penetrá-la com o metal lentamente, cruelmente.

Sabia que ainda teria forças para olhar no fundo dos olhos de sua mãe para que ela tivesse ciência do monstro que acordou.

Porque Damian sempre foi um pequeno monstro. Nascido, criado e treinado para ser um.

Mas ele foi educado – tardiamente – a ser um _Robin._ E de bom agrado e até certo ponto feliz, ele adormeceu e trancou o monstro. Numa sala bem distante e bem funda em seu coração.

Mas, o que aconteceu... Aquilo...?

Aquilo deixou uma rachadura enorme na porta que ele tinha cuidadosamente fechado. E o monstro arranhava um pouquinho a porta todos os dias. Pedindo para sair...

Pedindo apenas uma brecha...

Apenas umas horas de descontrole e uma faca...

* * *

_**Para enfiar na garganta daqueles filhos da puta bastardos e assisti-los ter uma morte lenta e dolorosa, cientes de que suas almas podres iam sofrer toda uma eternidade no inferno, pois ele também estaria lá, garantindo que nunca tivessem –**_

* * *

_Não. Não. Não. Não. Não. Não-não-não-não-não_!

Não foi isso que seu pai lhe ensinou. Não foi isso que aprendeu. Não pra isso que Dick morreu. Que lhe acolheu e lhe amou. Tinha que se controlar. Mas era tão difícil...

Se começasse a pensar bem... Seria tão fácil invadir a base, entrar sem ser notado, se esgueirar pelos cantos escuros às 21:27, quando seu avô entrava em transe para meditar e –

A música alta do celular lhe despertou.

O despertador.

Quantas horas passou sentado ali?

Talvez... Talvez ele devesse ir. Devesse fazer o que Jason dizia. Ele precisava de alguém para guiá-lo. Damian sempre teve alguém modelo a seguir. Sempre alguém para apontar a direção, para se espelhar.

Jason não queria que ele se espelhasse nele. Damian sabia disso.

Por isso o vigilante o pegou pela mão e abriu a porta, esperando que Damian desse o primeiro passo - mas sozinho.

Teve a impressão que Jason estava fazendo com ele o que gostaria que tivessem feito com ele quando retornou dos mortos. Alguém para lhe abraçar e dizer que vai ficar tudo bem. Todd não teve nenhum apoio. Ninguém. E ele sofreu muito até chegar onde estava. Andou descalço em cima de muito vidro e prego até chegar ao caminho de cascalhos que estava.

Damian estava com os pés fincados no vidro e pregos.

E Jason estava atrás dele, chamando-o para dar um passo para trás e segui-lo por outro caminho.

...

Damian levantou-se de vagar e afagou a cabeça do cachorro.

.

.

.

_Ele olhou o horizonte sombrio e observou o sangue em seus pés feridos._

_E então deu um passo para trás, segurando firmemente a mão mais velha._

* * *

.

..

...

_**Hey guys~**_

_**Yep. Eu sei que demorei mais do que tinha prometido... Veja bem... Fui pega de surpresa em algumas coisas na faculdade e quase tomei no toba... **_  
_**Minha mãe confiscou minha vida e, mesmo de férias, eu estava meio impossibilitada... **_

_**De qualquer forma, aí está o quarto capitulo. Prometo que o quinto vai ter mais ação e emoção. Com uma participação especial da gata preferida do Batman 3**_

_**Anyway. No more spoilers. **_

_**Obrigado a todos que leram. E eu.. Assim...**_

_**GOSTARIA MUITO DE RECEBER REVIEWS TT_TT to escrevendo sem saber o que voces acham, sem opiniões, sem nada :\ mimimimimi **_

_**enfim. Não que eu vá parar só por nao ter recebido reviews... Mas ficaria muito feliz e grata em receber suas lindas palavras :33 **_

_**Ah sim. Ainda estou apanhando para a edição de texto do FF _ fuckfuckfuck é muita tecnologia pra mim... **_

_**Beijos belas pessoas 3 Vou tentar escrever o mais rápido que minha mãe permitir :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e chutou uma garrafa vazia no chão, forte o suficiente para ela ir a uma boa distancia. Mas com cuidado para ela não se espatifar no seu pé.

**Droga.**

Tanto trabalho pra nada! Um milhão e meio de dólares para sumir com o filho de Bruce Wayne e modificar seus documentos originais. Desde certidão de nascimento até histórico escolar e tudo que pudesse comprovar legalmente a existência daquela criança.

Foi MUITO difícil arrumar alguém para fazer aquilo. E mais ainda para convencê-la, depois arrumar o dinheiro sem que ninguém percebesse e para entrar em Gothan sem ser percebido para fazer a troca.

Ah claro, sem falar nos seus próprios documentos. Afinal de contas, legalmente, Jason Todd ainda estava morto. E ficaria assim. Mas agora teria que arrumar um Jason Todd _Wayne, _com um passado bem escondido e complexo de se rastrear. Aí já foram mais 500 mil dólares.

O seu contato era inteligente o suficiente para não questionar um vigilante mascarado que apareceu do nada, com os bolsos cheios de dinheiro, pedindo para adulterar coisas sobre ninguém mais ou menos que _Damian Wayne._ O filho do príncipe de Gothan – talvez à essa altura do campeonato já poderia chamá-lo de REI -, Bruce Wayne.

O nerd magricela lhe alertou que esse tal de Jason Todd Wayne teria que ir muito longe e se esconder bem para ninguém reconhecer o filho de um dos homens mais poderosos do mundo. Mesmo com documentos alterados, ele achou estupidez por parte do "responsável" deixar o sobrenome Wayne em ambos documentos.

Mas... Depois do árduo trabalho feito, refletiu que, talvez, Bruce Wayne estivesse querendo proteger o filho, mandando-o para longe para se esconder com algum de seus filhos mais velhos.

"_Se eu fosse um bilionário e tivesse filhos - vivendo em Gothan - ainda mais nos últimos anos, com certeza eu escondê-los-ia desse lugar maluco"_

Jason, na época, sorriu satisfeito pela opinião – enviada por mensagem – do nerd. E de fato, o cara fez um excelente trabalho.

Só faltava pegar as cópias originais.

Que Deus-sabe-lá onde estavam nesse momento. Visto que o cara se encontrava morto e seu apartamento, explodido.

Ótimo. Simplesmente** ÓTIMO**!

E o cara tinha morrido fazia apenas duas noites! Só duas!

Jason olhou o apartamento no terceiro andar do prédio logo atrás de si. Tentando recordar algum lugar dos destroços que não tenha revirado... Sim, era inútil, mas não custava ter um pouco de esperança, certo? O moreno suspirou e praguejou mais um pouco, irritado, tirou o capacete vermelho.

* * *

_ - Tendo uma noite ruim? _– Ele congelou. Oh ótimo. Colocou o capacete de volta e virou-se.

_ - Acabou de melhorar, na verdade._ – Mentira. Mas não custava entrar no jogo dela. Talvez a mulher sensual vestida inteiramente de preto soubesse de algo.

_ - Me pergunto o que você anda fazendo aqui, RedHood._

_ - Nada de mais. Vim ver um amigo._

_ - Um amigo? – _Ela riu, finalmente saindo das sombras. – _Se ser sua amiga significa ganhar dois milhões de dólares, adoraria ter sua amizade. _

_ - Tsc. Talvez possa ter, se me contar o que rolou ali. – _Apontou para o apartamento destruído. _– Era para ele supostamente me encontrar aqui hoje. Mas foi morto duas noites atrás. _

_ - Foi um acidente. _– Ela cruzou os braços, ficando mais séria. – _Três noites atrás eu vim aqui pegar uma encomenda para uma amiga e... Bem, os russos também vieram. Só que eles resolveram eliminar nosso contato... _

_ - Shit! – _O moreno irritado chutou uma lata que se espatifou contra o muro do beco escuro.

_ - Mas, ele me deu algo além da minha encomenda, antes de me colocar pra fora._ – Jason voltou sua atenção completamente para a mulher, por um momento, pensou que, se havia um Deus, ele era muito bondoso. – _But I won't give it to you that easily._

* * *

E muito sacana também.

* * *

_ - Just give it to me. E eu vou te dar o dinheiro._

_ - Not so fast redboy. Eu quero saber o que vai fazer com ele._

_ - Ele?_

_ - Damian Wayne. Como alguém como você conseguiu colocar as mãos no filho de Bruce Wayne e o que pretende fazer com ele._

_ - Olha eu—_

_ - Mãos onde eu possa ver redboy. Ou eu destruo os documentos. Eu sei que você tem vínculo com o Batman, mas não acho que ele entregaria o filho de Bruce Wayne nas mãos de um matador. – _Mulher-gato pegou o chicote e se pôs em posição de luta. Redhood suspirou cansado.

* * *

Sinceramente?

Ele só queria uma cama quente e uma única noite de sono profundo para recuperar as energias. Seus músculos doíam, implorando por um banho quente e demorado. E sua mente também pedia descanso... Ele tinha pensado tanto em tantas coisas diferentes que mal conseguia dormir direito. Damian, Bruce, Tim, Bárbara, Dick...

Deus... Era absurdo o seu cansaço.

Por isso não teve saco para lidar com ela. Sim, ele podia, podia muito bem sacar as armas e arrancar os documentos à força dela. Era difícil, mas não impossível. Mas seu cansaço...

E do jeito que estava mal-humorado, a briga poderia se tornar muito feia e provavelmente ele acabaria atirando nela.

E não seria nada legal se isso acontecesse.

E era por isso, que soltou um resmungo. Pegou as armas e as jogou no chão. E _tirou o capacete. _

Ela arregalou os olhos verdes e encarou diretamente os orbes azuis. Analisando, confusa, o rosto do mais novo. O que diabos Redhood estava pensando?!

* * *

_ - Eu sou Jason Todd Wayne. Filho mais ou menos bastardo de Bruce Wayne. Estou levando Damian Wayne para longe por motivos complexos demais para se explicar num lugar tão aberto. _– Ele cruzou os braços. Ela abaixou a guarda.

* * *

Era um enorme tapa na cara.

Jason Todd. Filho não-público de Bruce Wayne. Um vigilante que só jogava no modo hardcore e era um dos aliados de Batman. Que estava levando Damian Wayne para fora da cidade. Fazia tanto sentido que começava a soar ridículo. Ela ainda ficou em silencio, ponderando o que devia fazer.

* * *

_ - Sei que é meio difícil de engolir, mas eu sou o mocinho, CatWoman..._

_ - Acredito em você. _– Ela respondeu com convicção. Bem... Ele tinha o morcego no peito, né? E já o viu lutar várias vezes ao lado do morcego então...

_ - Acredita?_ _Sério?_ – Ele arregalou os olhos. E depois suspirou aliviado. Ela jogou um envelope grosso pra ele.

* * *

Assim que conferiu, ele sorriu sem nem perceber. Finalmente. Agora só faltava pegar Damian e ir pra casa. Ela olhou aquele sorriso, tão calmo e aliviado... O garoto realmente tinha dado muito duro para conseguir o que queria.

_ - Então... – _Ele comentou depois de tempo em silencio. – _Eu tenho dois milhões de dólares... Quer comer uma pizza, Selina?_

_ - Como você -? _

_ - Ele descobriu na quinta vez que se esbarraram na madrugada. _– Deu de ombros.

* * *

Sim. Ela ficou irritada, muito irritada. Mas resolveu guardar a raiva para si, colocando as mãos na cintura, sorriu de canto e tirou os óculos e o capuz.

Não trocaram muitas palavras. Ela apenas começou a andar e ele foi atrás. Quinze minutos depois, estavam sentados lado a lado no terraço de um prédio abandonado, bem aos arredores da cidade. Bem, ele teve que ir sozinho a uma pizzaria perto, comprar o sabor que _ela _queria, duas cervejas e voltar, escalando o prédio sem derrubar a comida.

Quando cada um comida a segunda fatia, ele parou e olhou-o.

* * *

_ - O que aconteceu lá? Naquele dia... O que realmente aconteceu? Eu sei de Nightwing, mas... Algo parece tão errado, tão..._

* * *

Porque todo mundo insistia em voltar àquele assunto?

_ - Existe uma parte de Batman, que ele nunca deixa ninguém ver. E que ele nunca admitiu... – _O vigilante tomou um gole de cerveja e olhou para o céu sem estrelas.

_ - Huh?_

_ - A parte fraca dele. A parte que se importa com cada inocente, a parte que quer salvar o mundo e sanar as dores dos necessitados. A parte que ama cada um de seus filhos._

_ - F-filho?_

_ - Cada Robin foi e é como um filho para ele. E com o trabalho que tem, a preocupação é em dobro. Por isso é tão cauteloso... Ele já perdeu tudo uma vez, e já perdeu muitas coisas e pessoas ao longo dos anos... Por isso não se permite ser pego de surpresa..._

_ - Jason eu não estou entendendo onde quer chegar... _

_ - Como primeiro Robin, e conhecendo a personalidade do Nightwing, você entende que eu poderia dizer que ele era o filho preferido. _

_ - Entendo... _

_ - Mas Robin... O atual Robin, é de longe, um Robin mais especial que todos os outros. _

_ - Isso, eu não entendo. – _Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_ - O Robin é o vinculo de ligação de Batman com o nome Al-Ghul._

_ - Al-Ghul? Mas eles-!_

_ - É. Eu sei. E Robin teve ligação direta com a morte de Nightwing. _

_ - ... Oh... – _Ela estava sem palavras. Chocada. Jason umedeceu os lábios secos e se pôs a falar novamente.

_ - Sim, ele teve ligação._ _Mas não culpa. _

_ - E-eu... _

_ - Eu vou te dar uma dica, Selina. Se quer chegar ao Batman, se quiser ajudá-lo, e eu sei que você quer, mas provavelmente ele não deixa..._

* * *

Selina, primeiro estava confusa. Depois ficou visivelmente triste, virando a face feminina para o chão. Depois teve coragem para olhar o moreno. Mais confiante, menos machucada, menos chocada e disposta a ouvir e entender. Sim, era uma vilã, uma ladra. Mas... Batman era provavelmente a parte mais real e surreal de sua vida confusa e sem passado sólido.

Ela se importava com ele muito mais do que admitia. E talvez gostasse dele muito mais do que deveria.

* * *

_ - Vá até Bruce Wayne. Se quiser entender, realmente, a imensidão e a gravidade da situação, vá até a mansão. Alfred, o mordomo, vai deixá-la entrar e falar com ele... – _Jason estava sério. E ela ainda abismada. O que restou da pizza foi deixada de lado e as latinhas vazias já estavam longe.

_ - Mas o que eu supostamente falaria?_

_ - Aposto que você tem muitas coisas entaladas no peito Selina..._

_ - Mas são para o morcego, não para o seu pai. _

_ - Seu pai._

* * *

De jeito bem estranho e incomodo, Jason gostou de como aquilo soou. Mesmo que estivessem brigados, distantes ou seja lá o que fosse... Jason admitiu, mesmo que por um segundo – para não se distrair da conversa – que sempre viu Batman como uma figura paterna.

Uma diferente, sim. Mas era muito mais amoroso e preocupado que seu pai biológico jamais foi.

_ - Te garanto que, se quiser mandar um recado emotivo para o Batman, mande-o por Bruce Wayne..._

_ - Certo. Farei o que diz Jason... – _Claro que ela estaria desconfiada. Conseguia pensar em uma lista enorme de motivos para ela **não **confiar nele! Mas não custava tentar certo.

_ - Encontrará todas as respostas lá, Selina._ _E também a sua porta para chegar até ele._

* * *

Sim. Ele tinha completa noção do que tinha acabado de fazer. Havia entregado sua identidade e seu vínculo com Bruce. E assim que ela ligasse os pontos... Robin ser a causa da morte de Nightwing... Jason estar levando Damian Wayne para longe...

Assim que ela colocasse os olhos naquela pintura na sala... Deus... Estava entregando a identidade secreta de Batman. E de bandeja os parceiros dele! Mas ele tinha que confiar nela. Bruce estava mais melancólico do que nunca e Batman nunca tinha mergulhado tão fundo nas trevas...

CatWoman e Batman se gostavam. E se importavam um com o outro. Bruce precisava de Selina. Mas o homem não facilitava.

Suas emoções eram difíceis. Intensas e muito poderosas. Por isso sempre era muito controlado. E ele sabia o quanto era perigoso Batman se descontrolar.

Ela queria o bem do amado. Nada mais justo.

E se continuasse daquela forma, Bruce nunca se abriria com a morena. Jamais abriria seu coração.

Arg! Porque tudo relacionado às emoções de seu pai adotivo tinha que ser tão complexo e drástico?!

* * *

_ - O nome... – _Ela murmurou depois de um tempo, mordiscando a pizza.

_ - Huh?_

_ - Nightwing._

_ - Oh. Era Richard. Mas nós o chamávamos de Dick._

_ - Dick? Pff hahahaha combina bastante com ele – _Ela riu.

* * *

Riram.

Riram do apelido que combinada com seu irmão. Riram um do outro e riram da desgraça do mundo. Das dores, das infelicidades e dos desamores.

Redhood e CatWoman tinham pouca coisa em comum além do Batman. Mas naquela noite descobriram que além do Batman, da falta de remorso em matar gente que realmente merecia morrer, da falta de sutileza com coisas simples...

Ambos adoravam pizza de peperoni acompanhada de cerveja.

...

...

...

* * *

_**...**_

_**Selina's pov – ON**_

* * *

Neve.

Qual foi a ultima vez que nevou em Gothan City, que não foi culpa do ? O inverno aqui sempre foi duro. Sempre intenso e melancólico. As pessoas corriam e se escondiam do frio, ficam mal-humoradas com o clima hostil... Mas é raro nevar.

Até mesmo criminosos preferem se proteger a sair às ruas. Aliás, não tem ninguém nas ruas mesmo...

Nem mesmo uma alma penada.

E aqui estou eu. Sozinha no meu apartamento. Meus bebês estão dormindo no sofá e eu me obrigo a sentar no tapete macio e esperar.

Esperar o frio passar. Esperar que algo de extraordinário aconteça... Esperar que ele venha me nada acontece. Nada mesmo. E eu fico aqui, sozinha. Tenho meus poucos amigos e tudo mais...

Mas é absurdamente estranho sem ele aqui.

Não ser perseguida, nos últimos meses. Não receber visitas inesperadas... Na verdade, ele tem me evitado ao máximo. A prova disso é que tenho cerca de três milhões em dinheiro e jóias espalhados pelo chão do meu quarto e sala. Também tenho alguns quadros novos que pretendo vender por boas quantias, mas...

Qual a graça?

Poderia roubar o que quisesse, poderia tacar fogo em Gothan que ele não viria atrás de mim.

Ele está mais longe do que nunca. Fora do alcance dos meus dedos, fora do calor do meu corpo... Fora de mim.

Preciso recuperá-lo. Preciso tomar coragem e fazer o que Jason disse. Ir até Bruce Wayne e mandar o meu recado. Preciso...

Vamos lá Selina. Não é tão difícil. Não tenha vergonha. Não tenha receio. Já esteve na mansão Wayne antes. Já conversou com o Wayne antes. Já até beijou o Wayne antes!

Ele é um homem só. E a minha passagem direta para o Batman. Ele pode abrir o caminho ou simplesmente trancar a porta entre mim e ele.

Sem mulher-gato hoje. Apenas Selina. Sem roupa de couro apertada, só Jeans. Sem chicote, só um moletom preto grande e quentinho. Sem garras, só um par de botas comuns.

E um táxi.

...

* * *

_ - Pois não, em que poderia ajudá-la senhorita?_

_ - Eu vim falar com o _

_ - Ele sabe que a senhorita vinha esta noite?_

_ - Não. Ele sequer me conhece._

* * *

O mordomo me olhou desconfiado. E arqueou elegantemente uma sobrancelha. O sotaque inglês refinado e genuíno era muito calmo e de certa forma confortador.

"_Alfred vai recebê-la"._

_ - Por favor... Eu preciso muito falar com ele._

Ele suspirou depois de me dar uma boa olhada e permitiu que eu passasse pelas enormes portas. Enfiei as mãos nos bolsos para aquecê-las e observei o local.

Diferente. Tinha alguma coisa diferente naquela mansão. Bem, era uma mansão, tinha o ar natural de luxo. Mas essa casa era tão...

Sombria. Tão calma e silenciosa. Não havia quadros caros, esculturas bizarras e raras, vasos folheados a ouro... Não havia coisas de valor assombroso que poderiam ser vendidas a preços exorbitantes.

Só havia coisas simples, harmoniosas. E muitas coisas de valor realmente inestimável: coisas sentimentais.

O grande retrato de Thomas e Marta Wayne era a prova disso.

A mansão Wayne é carregada de emoções.

O piso de madeira elegante e perfeitamente limpo não rangia sob meus pés, e havia um calor gostoso no ambiente. Alfred me levou para outra ante-sala ampla.

Sofás e poltronas de veludo escuro. Tapetes elegantes e móveis limpos sem muita decoração. Apenas vários quadros e porta-retratos.

_ - Me chame de Alfred, Senhorita...?_

_ - Selina Kyle._

Surpreso.

Alfred ficou visivelmente surpreso. Mas depois se recompôs e fez uma leve reverencia.

_ - Fique à vontade , por favor espera aqui enquanto chamo o Mestre Bruce. _

_ - Ah, sim claro. Muito obrigado Alfred._

_ - Disponha. _

Ele saiu e eu fiquei sozinha. Se ele soubesse quem eu sou de verdade, jamais me deixaria sozinha em qualquer cômodo desta casa. Provavelmente sequer tinha me deixado entrar. Mas, minhas motivações hoje são diferentes... E com o punhado de milhões que tenho no meu apartamento, nada aqui me interessa realmente.

Céus... Tive meses para pensar em tudo e não consegui nada. Bruce Wayne vai entrar por aquela porta a qualquer momento e eu ainda nem sei o que vou falar pra ele. Muito menos para o Batman. Jason disse que eu teria as respostas aqui, mas não vejo nada além de retratos dos antigos Waynes. Família imortalizadas em tinta, família mortas...

Famílias...O-oh

**O-OH!**

...

...

...

* * *

_**Selinas's Pov off**_

* * *

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram. E ela colocou uma mão em cima da boca aberta. Deus dois passos para trás enquanto sua mente rápida começava a raciocinar em ritmo desenfreado. Seu coração bateu forte e ela segurou a frente do casaco, onde estaria seu próprio coração.

Lá estava Jason. Orgulhoso e muito bem arrumado. Além dele, mais cinco homens e um cachorro.

O mordomo.

Um adolescente.

Uma criança.

Bruce Wayne.

O cachorro.

E outro jovem adulto. Um moreno com um contente sorriso.

...

Os fatos e conclusões começaram a se embaralhar em sua cabeça. Enquanto ela tentava convencer a si mesma do tamanho da idiotice que estava pensando. Mas ao mesmo tempo era _tão _óbvio, tão gritante, que chegava a ser ridículo.

Então era isso...

Jason era Redhood. Robin estava ligado à morte de Dick. Jason tinha que levar Damian Wayne para longe. E Robin estava sumido desde aquele dia.

**Então Damian Wayne era Robin.**

Se Jason era filho adotivo de Bruce Wayne. Se Damian era filho de sangue de Bruce Wayne... Se – como Jason dissera – Robin era de longe mais especial que todos os outros. Provavelmente era porque ele era filho de Bruce.

**Filho do Batman.**

Pode-se dizer, também, que o adolescente era Red Robin. E o moreno alto era Nightwing – Richard. Ou Dick. Eram como uma família. E estavam, pelas feições, felizes de estarem juntos. Uma família unida. Irmãos unidos, um mordomo que provavelmente era muito mais que um simples mordomo pra eles e um pai protetor. Um pai...

_**Batman**_** era Bruce Wayne.**

Ela engoliu seco e ficou encarando o quadro.

Fazia todo o sentido do mundo.

Foi como um lapso. Um soco no estomago que lhe causou náuseas pelos pensamentos e lembranças confusos. Oh céus... Ela lembrou-se do que Jason havia dito, das pistas... Da gravidade da situação.

Robin era a causa da morte de Nightwing.

Seu filho mais novo. Causou a morte de seu filho preferido – Porque, de fato, Dick era o filho preferido. Não havia como negar-. Mas, de certa forma, a culpa não foi do jovem Robin.

E Jason parecia ser o único que estava realmente se importando com o menino. Sim. Porque, se Batman estivesse com a cabeça no lugar certo, se ele estivesse com o estado de espírito normal, ele teria dado suporte para o filho mais novo. Seu parceiro não seria Red Robin. Batgirl não estaria tão esquisita.

E Batman não estaria tão violento. Não estaria tão fundo no poço, na escuridão. Não estaria tão longe dela.

* * *

_ - Sra. Kyle..._ – A voz máscula e cansada lhe pegou de surpresa. Era um pouco diferente do tom mais sombrio e pouco mais rouco que ele usava quando vestia o capuz. E ela teve que impedir o impulso de se virar de uma vez só. E encará-lo com os olhos lacrimejantes. Ela limpou os olhos com as mangas do moletom e virou-se.

_ - Bruce..._

* * *

Os dois se encararam. Olhos azuis encararam verdes e uma corrente elétrica percorreu o corpo de ambos. Ele estava acabado. A aparência cansada, o corpo cheio de hematomas e curativos... A boca entreaberta, sem produzir nenhum som. Além do fato de que ele tinha prendido a respiração.

_ - E-eu. D-desculpe, eu quis dizer Sr. Wayne . _– Ela corrigiu depois de segundos de silencio.

_ - Pode me chamar de Bruce, _– Ele não estava tão sério quanto quando vestia o manto, mas...

Ele estava cansado. Muito cansado.

_ - Selina! Pode me chamar de Selina._

* * *

Estranho. Era tão estranho.

Havia nomes. Roupas comuns e uma sala confortável de um imóvel que não era invadido. Sem capuz. Sem brigas antes de beijos afoitos. Sem coisas quebradas...

_ - E então, o que veio conversar?_

_ - Eu... Queria conversar sobre Ele._

_ - ...?_

_ - Batman._

Ele ficou inquieto. Passando a língua pelos lábios que ela tanto conhecia. O moreno botou as mãos nos bolsos e começou a andar pela sala. Ela acompanhou o andar altivo dele.

Era naturalmente elegante. Mas a postura não estava certa. E ele arrastava os pés de uma maneira tão...

_ - Bruce. Eu só queria lhe pedir para entregar um recado a ele. Eu sei que pode. _

_ - Selina, eu não acho qu-_

_ - Bruce. – _Ele virou-se para ela. Novamente a morena teve vontade de chorar. Não conseguia imaginar tamanha a dor do vigilante. O desespero. A situação de Robin, o horror que o garoto devia estar passando... As dificuldades de Redhood para cuidar do menino... A tristeza de Red Robin e de Alfred... – _Por favor, de todo o meu coração, aceite essas palavras._

"**Aceite essas palavras... Aceite meus sentimentos"**

Ela caminhou e observou o retrato de perto, sendo seguida por ele. Os dois morenos olharam o retrato por alguns segundos e depois viraram um para o outro.

Selina segurou um braço e abaixou a cabeça, sem saber exatamente como dizer.

E assim que ela levantou novamente, olhou o quadro e em seguida olhou para o vigilante, ele soube. Pela intensidade do olhar dela. Pela respiração mal controlada, pelo jeito que ela olhou o quadro. Pelo simples fato dela estar ali na casa dele, àquela hora de uma noite tão fria, ao invés de procurá-lo na empresa, como todo mundo.

E pelas duas lágrimas que ela deixou escapar.

Ela sabia.

Não tinha idéia do quanto. Mas ela sabia. "Aceite essas palavras", ela dissera. Ela sabia dele. Se sua identidade. E conhecia mais alguém daquela pintura além dele.

* * *

_ - ... Pode dizer._ – Ele respirou fundo e se preparou para o discurso que ela faria.

_ - Não precisa mergulhar tão fundo na escuridão. Você não está sozinho. Então... Não nos deixe sozinhos também._

* * *

Sim. Porque CatWoman ficava sozinha sem Batman. Alfred ficava sozinho sem seu Jovem Mestre. E todos os Robins ficavam sozinhos sem seu drástico e complicado pai. Se Batman se fosse - se Bruce fosse para o fundo da escuridão e não voltasse, o que seria de todos eles?

O seria do mundo, sem Batman?

Porque ele podia estar bem ali, em pé na frente dela. Mas não era o mesmo. Não mesmo.

Claro que era pedir muito que ele guardasse sua dor para cuidar dos outros. Tudo o que ela queria é que ele entendesse que podia compartilhar essa dor. Que podia contar com seus queridos. E que eles estavam sofrendo com a condição em que Batman se encontrava.

E ele entendeu.

Céus. Ele entendeu perfeitamente. Mas não disse absolutamente nada. Ficou em silencio. Surpreso. Os olhos azuis arregalados. E a boca sem palavras.

_ - Selina eu-_

_ - Não diga nada. _– Ela interrompeu-o. Sorriu meio sem jeito, porque não tinha idéia do que fazer a seguir. – _Eu preciso ir Bruce, o táxi está esperando. Muito obrigada por me ouvir._

...

Ela beijou-lhe o rosto calmamente e foi embora. Não esperou Alfred abrir a porta. Apenas agradeceu e saiu. O frio fez seu corpo se arrepiar e ela apressou-se para entrar no táxi. O homem tomava chocolate quente num copo descartável, cortesia do mordomo inglês da mansão Wayne.

Suspirou e sorriu. Havia dito. Sim.

Jason estava certo, no final das contas.

E ela agora tinha as respostas que queria. Não sabia de tudo, mas sabia o essencial. O que importava.

E agora entendia a dor dele. Entendia a imensidão da dor daquele coração. Só para começar, seus pais foram assassinados. Já isso é um péssimo fato. Depois veio anos de treinamento duro – período que Bruce Wayne desapareceu de Gothan – depois veio Batman. Então o primeiro Robin, e depois o segundo. A morte do segundo.

E os anos passaram. Tantas coisas horríveis já aconteceram.

Ela mal podia pensar em quantas pessoas ele já havia perdido. Se seus amores já haviam partido deste plano. Quantos amigos haviam morrido... O que ele passou e suportou...

As coisas que deve ter sofrido nas mãos do Joker...

E agora isso.

...

Espera um segundo... Jason era Redhood. E estava no retrato. Mas, de onde ele havia surgido? Havia quatro Robins. Mas um morreu então...

A menos que...

Ah.

Deixa pra lá.

Ela não queria saber da escuridão dele também. Jason já havia confiado muito nela. Já tinha jogado bombas demais em sua cabeça. E ela estava farta daquela sensação de ter recebido um tapa na cara.

Ao chegar ao apartamento, ela tirou o jeans apertado e se jogou na cama. Estava com frio.

Seus bebês vieram lhe fazer companhia. E ela agradeceu mentalmente os carinhos dos felinos. As cobertas emolduraram os corpos miúdos na cama e adormeceu plenamente.

Pela primeira vez em muitas noites.

Porque ela não queria ver Batman. Não queria olhar para ele. Não teria coragem para isso.

Não depois do que descobriu. Não depois do que disse.

E até chegou a se culpar. Se culpar por insultá-lo às vezes. Dizer que era muito sério, travado e preocupado demais. Claro que ele tinha que ser!

Aliás, não tinha como ele não ser depois de tudo o que passou.

...

Mas ela dormiu de consciência limpa.

E ele não dormiu. Porque não sabia mais o que fazer.

De repente, ela chega, e acende uma luz, uma pequena luz dentro de si. Ele não gostou. Não gostava quando as pessoas chegavam e se enfiam em seu coração sem permissão. Quando diziam o que queriam pra ele.

Mas... Aqueles lindos olhos verdes, que sempre eram desafiadores e perigosos. Estavam suplicantes. Frágeis. E muito emocionados. E aquelas lágrimas...

Duas lágrimas. Por ele. Pela dor dele.

Porque tudo tinha que ser tão difícil e complicado?

...

Era mais uma noite de inverno rigoroso.

Quase não havia mais atividade criminal nas ruas. Não somente porque estava terrivelmente frio. Mas também porque Batman era temido mais do que nunca.

Homens tinham medo de bater em suas mulheres. Vagabundos tinham medo de roubar. Viciados tinham medo de matar...

A feracidade do morcego também influenciou a polícia. Policiais corruptos – que já não eram mais muitos como anos atrás – eram levados à prisão. E os policiais justos tinham mais gosto pela profissão. Estavam mais audaciosos. Trabalhavam mais.

Não ignoravam ou fazia pouco caso de problemas menores. Cada denúncia anônima, cada ligação, cada bilhete eram levados a sério.

O ponto era: Não tinha a menor necessidade para ele sair naquela noite. Mas ele se vestiu e saiu mesmo assim. Mesmo depois de muitas horas parado, pensando, olhando para o retrato. Precisava saber como ela descobriu. Precisava olhar naqueles olhos verdes e agradecer. Precisava entender o porque.

Porque ela se importava tanto com ele.

Porque ela, justo ela, também sofria.

E, talvez, se desculpar. Se desculpar por coisas que disse. Por coisas que não disse. Por não ter dado realmente suporte a ela depois do ataque do _Joker_. Por coisas que fez e coisas que não fez também. Mesmo que custasse muito de seu orgulho. Porque, ser pego assim, tão facilmente, de surpresa, foi uma humilhação bem grande.

O morcego deixou o jato no terraço de um prédio abandonado – seu – e seguiu "à pé" de prédio em prédio até chegar nela. Ele, como sempre. Misturou-se à escuridão e entrou no apartamento.

Não teve coragem para acordá-la. Então sentou-se na beirada da cama e olhou a morena dormir tranquilamente. Era tão bonita. Selina era tão linda, em tantos sentidos diferentes.

Era difícil admitir o jeito que ela mexia com ele. Era difícil de admitir o quanto se importava com a ladra. O quanto adorava aquele sorriso, não importasse como fosse, ele adorava o sorriso dela. Principalmente aquele sorriso insolente depois que ela conseguia arrastá-lo para uma noite de sexo intenso. Adorava o cheiro do corpo dela, o perfume dos cabelos, os lábios macios... Adorava tudo nela.

E agora adorava o jeito que ela dormia encolhida.

Mas assim que ela deu sinais de que iria acordar, ele partiu. Partiu, não porque estava quase amanhecendo. Não porque estava frio. Ou porque tinha algum trabalho importante para fazer.

Era simplesmente porque ele foi lá. Mas não queria olhar nos olhos dela.

Não sabendo que ela tinha descoberto tudo.

Não sabendo que ela havia sofrido por culpa dele.

Não sabendo que ela tinha pena dele.

.

..

...

* * *

_Hello folks _

_YAY não demorei tanto assim, né? Consegui meu lindo netbook de volta S2. _

_A parte ruim é que as aulas começaram... Mas enfim. Aí está o capitulo 5. Seus lindos. Aliás, eu queria agradecer MUITO pelo review *-* Eu fiquei tipo.**.. ****JSCYHEVWKNSWUHDEHF3FNI3RF3 *O* - Aliás, assim que eu tiver tempo e disposição, vou futricar e descobrir exatamente onde responder reviews n.n'' **_

_Eu sei que disse que ia ter mais emoção e ação, mas... Eu não estava muito no clima... Vejam bem, tpm deixa uma garota sensível e talz... Tive que me segurar para nao fazer uma choradeira comunitária na fic... Anyway, já foi. Aí está._

_E em breve o capitulo 6 está na área =D Novamente digo que nao vou parar por falta de reviews e favoritos e talz... Mas ficaria feliz em receber a opinião de voces 3_

_Well... É isso. Até a próxima, pessoas bonitas e descoladas!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Heyyyyy guys! What's up? _

_Bem. Nao demorei tanto dessa vez, né? Ninguém vai brigar comigo, né? Hehehe _

_Queria agradecer logo a todos que estão acompanhando, comentando e talz *-* Isso me faz muito feliz messsssssmo =D_

_Esse capitulo é mais centrado no Damian 3 Meio meloso e melodramático, mas prometo que, por hora, é o ultimo muito emocional! Eu precisava dele para poder começar a tacar fogo nas coisas \o/ Lembrando que, bem, aos poucos, sim, eu fui mudando um pouco a personalidade do Damian. Principalmente em relação ao envolvimento dele com o Jason. As aberturas emocionais que ele dá ao Jason, os choros e talz._

_Mais para frente voces vão perceber que ele só fica assim com o Jay e quando está sozinho :D prometo que vou deixar isso mais claro. Anyway... Ninguém da DC mencionado aqui me pertence, eu nao tenho direitos autorais, não tem find lucrativos e nenhum daqueles bla bla blas _

_c:_

_Well.. Boa leitura. Espero que gostem. E até o proximo capitulo, seus lindos =DDD_

_Poooooooor favorr, se possível, se tiverem alguma critica, se verem algum erro grave, se gostaram, se nao gostaram, se o seu peixe morreu, se voce ganhoou um gato e colocou o nome dele de Damian, comentem e me digam como se sentem _ bem, nao é obrigatório nem nada... Mas eu ficaria feliz XD_

_Besitos personas hermosas S2_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

_ - DAMIAN! WAKE UP LITTLE WING!_

_ - Huh?! Dick?!_

_ - Huh. Damian, você nos deu um susto! Teve um pesadelo? _

_ - E-eu... O que está acontecendo? Onde estou?_

_ - C'mon D, estamos em casa, onde mais estaríamos? _

_ - Está tudo bem agora?_

_ - Father?_

_ - You scared us, son. Você está bem?_

* * *

O moreno olhou em volta. Estava em seu quarto. Tão quentinho e aconchegante. E tão cheio de gente.

Dick estava sentado na beira da cama. A mão pequena estava firmemente presa entre os dedos grandes. Tim estava em pé ao lado de Dick e seu pai estava na porta do quarto.

Todos de pijama. Inclusive ele mesmo. E Titus estava sentado no lado oposto da cama.

Ele tinha tido um pesadelo? O que estava acontecendo?

Olhou em volta ainda confuso, enquanto os outros mais velhos continuavam a conversar entre si.

* * *

_ - Na verdade, está quase amanhecendo. Deveríamos tomar café. É um milagre estarmos acordados antes do Alfred. _

_ - Acho que deveriam voltar para suas camas e descansar._

_ - Mas paaaaaaaai! Agora eu já não estou com sono! _

_ - Tim..._

_ - Pai! Eu também não tenho mais sono! Estou com fome! E aposto que o Damian também._

_ - Damian, qual o seu veredicto?_

* * *

Sorriu.

Sorriu tão abertamente que teve vontade de chorar de felicidade.

_ - Eu vou tomar isso como um sim. Vamos lá meninos, podemos pegar o Alfred de surpresa._

Feliz.

Ele estava tão absurdamente feliz. Tim estavam fazendo ovos mexidos e seu pai estava fritando bacon. Dick de alguma forma discutia com a torradeira elétrica e Titus rondava a cozinha, ganhando mimos aqui e ali.

Era uma cena tão normal. Tão alegre. E Damian estava tão feliz. Tim ria de Dick e seu pai tentava fazer o adolescente para de ter um ataque de riso. Dick ignorava os outros e colocava a mesa do café. Damian prontamente ajudou.

Feliz.

Ele não se cansava de afirmar para si mesmo o quão feliz estava. A feição surpresa do mordomo quando entrou na cozinha e todos os quatro responderam um "_Good morning __"_, foi impagável. Eles treinaram juntos durante a manhã. Almoçaram no sofá. Damian e Dick continuaram com o treino pela tarde, enquanto Tim e Bruce trabalhavam na caverna.

A patrulha pela noite foi excitante. Emocionante e agitada.

Exatamente do jeito que gostava.

Os dias perfeitos voavam. Estava tão feliz.

Tão contente. Mas...

Estava faltando algo. Não estava completo.

Então Damian começou a procurar o que estava faltando. Não estava nas ruas de Gothan, não estava em Macau, nem em Taiwan, passava longe de Brasília ou Moscou. Quem sabe em Paris, ou estivesse em algum canto de Madagascar.

Mas não. Nada se encaixava.

Depois de um tempo ponderando, ele resolveu procurar mais perto. Dentro do quarto. Na biblioteca...

Na caverna.

**De quem era mesmo aquele uniforme antigo de Robin, dentro daquele tubo de vidro?**

_ - Damian._

_ - Ah! Hi Dad. _

_ - O que está fazendo? _

_ - Nada de mais... Estou... Hmn. Só entediado. _

_ - Quer trabalhar comigo? Acho que preciso de um segundo ponto de vista para este caso._

* * *

Um sorriso mais velho, agradável. E um sorriso mais novo, alegre. Pai e filho de juntaram na frente do enorme computador e trabalharam até a noite.

Dessa vez Damian, por algum motivo, não quis sair.

Dick estava fora, com dois amigos ruivos que vieram visitá-lo pela manhã. E Tim havia saído para a alguns dias que Damian não via Bárbara. A ruiva passou na mansão uma ou duas vezes rapidamente. Ela era sempre muito legal com ele.

Então era ele e Alfred. Ou seja. Somente ele.

O menino começou a vasculhar a mansão que já conhecia de ponta a ponta. E mesmo que tenha ficado muito mais tempo que o necessário observando os retratos da família. Nada parecia fora do normal.

Até que ele resolveu dar uma volta nos jardins.

E acabou entrando no cemitério da família.

... Os olhos azuis se fixaram naquele túmulo em específico. E ele deu dois passos para trás.

_**Jason Todd.**_

_**Brave Soldier. Dear Son and Good Brother.**_

_**...**_

* * *

_ - Damian?_

_ - D-dick!_

_ - Owa. Calm down buddy! O que está fazendo aqui fora?_

_ - O-onde ele está?_

_ - Quem?_

_ - Jay! ONDE ESTÁ O REDHOOD?!_

_ - Jay? Do que está falando? Ele está exatamente onde você sempre quis que ele esteve, little wing! No túmulo._

_ - O-O que? E-eu nunca-!_

_ - Que cara é essa Little Wing? Você mesmo disse uma vez que ele nunca deveria ter saído do tumulo!_

_ - N-não! Isso é loucura! EU QUERO O JAY! ONDE ELE ESTÁ? O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELE?_

_ - Eu? Eu não fiz nada com ele, oras bolas. Você, por outro lado..._

_ - Hã? E-eu não fiz nada!_

_ - My little Robin... Você quem desejou que Jason Todd nunca tivesse saído da cova._

* * *

Não.

Não. Não. Não.

Damian nunca faria isso com Jason.

Talvez... Talvez... Ele tivesse desejado isso há um tempo – agora distante - . Mas isso era relativo.

Antes, ele desejava com todas as forças derrotar a mãe e conhecer seu pai. Houve um tempo que ele desejou que todos morressem. Que ele crescesse rápido e tomasse o poder.

Que seu pai lhe amasse e confiasse mais nele.

Depois que aquele palhaço maldito realmente tivesse morrido.

Então que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. Que Dick não tivesse morrido. Que Damian nunca tivesse nascido.

Agora... Ele sabia. Sabia que as coisas nunca iriam acontecer do jeito que queria. Ele, Bruce, Tim, Alfred e Jason não se uniriam e formariam seu ideal de família unida. Não tão facilmente.

Talvez nunca fossem se unir.

Mas tudo o que queria agora era seu irmão mais velho. Sim. Dick havia partido. E ele foi abandonado pelo pai e o outro irmão. Então só podia contar com seu _outro _irmão mais velho.

Jason era tudo o que tinha agora.

Damian, de certa forma, já tinha entendido que tudo ficaria bem complicado pelos próximos anos. Não queria que tudo ficasse mil maravilhas, sabia que nunca ficariam.

Mas... Ele se contentava com um "ok". É. As coisas podiam ficar ok.

E viver num mundo sem Jason, com uma família ideal tão falsa e ilusória quanto um show de mágica barato, com um Dick falso – o que era praticamente um insulto à sua memória – ele preferiria viver no mundo real.

Com momentos emotivos estranhos ao lado de Jason, frango queimado, um boné ridículo e uma moça simpática de pele laranja.

Para alguém como Damian, por ser quem ele é. Por ter feito o que já fez.

Jason era muito mais do que jamais poderia pedir.

As lágrimas começaram a cair em abundancia. E ele abraçou o ex-circense. O calor do corpo do mais velho era tão real, que por um momento, o Wayne pensou realmente em não soltar. Em não deixá-lo ir.

* * *

_ - E-eu sinto muito Dick! E-eu não deveria ter..._

_ - Shhh... It's okay little wing. Tem certeza que não quer ficar aqui?_

_ - E-eu gostaria muito de ficar... Mas.. Eu... Eu acho que aceitei Dick. Aceitei sua morte... N-nunca vou me perdoar, mas..._

_ - Eu sei... _

_ - E-eu quis um dia que o Jay nunca tivesse saído da cova, tanto quanto quis um dia conhecer meu pai... M-mas... Eu não posso sem ele. Não posso perder o Jay. O verdadeiro Jay... E você...! você não é real. Está só na minha cabeça._

_ - Não. Eu estou no seu coração little wing. Não é só porque estou aqui, que não sou real. _

_ - E-eu vou deixar você ir. I have to..._

_ - I know. You Will Always Be My Little Robin, Damian._

_ - I love you._

* * *

_**Click.**_

* * *

O calor do beijo na testa e o aconchego dos braços fortes foi sumindo. E o frio tomou lugar. O menino abriu os olhos lentamente e encarou entrada semi coberta da caverna.

_ - Woof._

_ - H-hey buddy. Come here. – _A voz tremula e chorosa denunciava seu estado. E então mais uma vez, ele se abraçou ao cachorro e chorou.

Chorou quase que desesperadamente. Ele estava tão arrependido de tudo. Tão carente, tão cansado de tudo. Tão aliviado de ter admitido para si mesmo. De ter aceitado. De tê-lo deixado ir.

Provavelmente, se estivesse sozinho. Demoraria anos para ter aquele tipo de esclarecimento... Mas lá estava ele, lavando suas próprias dores com quase 11 anos de idade.

Tudo graças ao Jason.

Por outro lado, não entendia porque aquela meditação havia mexido tanto consigo mesmo. Ele meditava há muito tempo e mesmo assim...

Talvez fosse o incenso. Aquele lugar estratégico na depressão no chão. Ou as inscrições antigas cuidadosamente pintadas na parede... O ar puro, o ambiente calmo e com uma claridade confortável.

Jay. Sempre fazendo tanto por ele.

...

No dia seguinte. Quando acomodou-se no chão, ele não se preocupou em manter uma postura e posição complexas. Apenas cruzou as pernas e relaxou, deixando o incenso inebriar seus sentidos.

Os orbes azuis brilharam intensamente antes de se fecharem calmamente. A mente e o coração entraram em sintonia e ele respirou profundamente.

- '_Morning little wing._

_ - Good morning Dick._

_ - Ready?_

_ - Yes. Mas, para onde vamos?_

_ - Para o seu coração. _

Sorriu e segurou a mão do mais velho, sendo guiado.

Ele decidiu que não ia esquecer. Que não ia perdoar. Ia aprender a conviver com a dor, sem deixá-la consumi-lo. E aprender a aplicá-la de outra forma.

**Mas era muito mais fácil falar e pensar. Do que realmente fazer.**

...

...

Damian não tinha idéia que sabia tão pouco sobre si mesmo. Que não conhecia profundamente seu próprio ser. Que havia tanto enterrado no seu peito. Uma parte ele sequer poderia ser capaz de exteriorizar algum dia, de tão complexo.

Mas ele nunca havia se sentido tão livre na vida. As conversas com a sua querida memória do irmão duravam horas e até dias na sua cabeça. Quando ele sentia aquele **click**, tudo havia passado em menos de uma ou duas horas. Ele voltava para a nave, sendo presenteado com uma tentativa de café da manhã.

Depois da primeira semana, ele teve que admitir que os dois ruivos melhoraram consideravelmente.

Nunca conseguia meditar novamente depois do **click, **era sempre o seu limite. Ele sempre lutava para lembrar das coisas que aprendeu. Porque, dentro de sua cabeça, na carinhosa companhia do irmão, viajando por sua natureza violenta, eram mil maravilhas.

Mas quando abria os olhos e a realidade vinha lhe dar um tapa na cara, ele se sentia muito mal novamente. A saudade enorme – não que admitisse – do vigilante moreno toda vez que entrava no quarto dele. O esforço para comer e se cuidar, para lembrar-se de não jogar sua vida fora. Para não perder a razão novamente... Se tivesse escolha, passaria o resto de seus dias meditando. Nunca sairia daquele seu mundo perfeito e cheio de conhecimento.

Toda vez que se lembrava do que havia acontecido.

Que não podia ficar na ilha para sempre.

Que tinha que enfrentar sua família –** as duas**.

Ele sentia medo. Sentia-se desamparado. E a ausência de Jason não facilitava as coisas. O moreno não deu nenhuma notícia! Nenhuma ligação, mensagem, twitter ou um sinal de fumaça.

Roy e Kori, eram ótimos. Doces e sutis – embora 80% do tempo Roy fosse MUITO inoportuno e irritante-. Ele aprendeu a gostar de ambos. Da companhia. Acostumou-se com a falta de tato dos dois, com a comida estranha, com o sorriso idiota do arqueiro e a semi-nudez constante da alienígena, com a freqüência que os dois faziam sexo, achando que estavam sendo silenciosos e que ele não estava ouvindo nada. Com os ataques surpresas do arqueiro e com as noites vendo desenhos animados aleatórios com Kori.

Ele se acostumou a muitas coisas.

Mas depois de seis meses e mais algumas semanas? Depois de tudo?

Ele jamais se acostumaria com a ausência de Jason. Queria tanto o mais velho de volta. Para ser mimado. Para ter os cabelos bagunçados. Para receber um sorriso torto, para lhe contar – orgulhoso – como foram as meditações. Mostrar que ele obedeceu e fez o que lhe foi pedido. Que ele estava progredindo. Estava começando a entender como conviver com a dor.

_ - Piu. – [É. É um pássaro. Eu não tenho idéia de como representaria de outra forma]_

_ - What? A bird?_

_ - Woof!_

_ - Sshh... Vai assustá-lo Titus._

_..._

Pequeno.

Sozinho.

E não aparentava ter nem um pouco de medo.

A pequena ave agitou as penas e se aproximou do menino. Um Robin.

Era tão irônico que chegava a ser surreal. Mas fazia todo sentido. Ele, o pássaro. A caverna não era muito escura ou profunda. Mas ainda tinha alguns morcegos. E então, do nada aparece um pequeno Robin. Justo para ele.

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram e ele não evitou o sorriso. A mão morna se esticou lentamente e a ave veio. As pequenas garrinhas se fecharam no indicador e ele contemplou a criaturinha de perto. Era tão bonitinha e pequena... Ele se perguntou onde estariam os pais, já que a ave não tinha um tamanho adequado para a idade adulta.

Perguntou-se se ela estaria sozinha. Como tinha tido coragem para chegar até ele. Se aquilo era obra de alguma força superior que havia feito tudo acontecer.

_ - He's cute, don't you think?_

_ - J-JAY!_

Olhos cansados, jeans surrados e ombros tensos. Camisa branca e sapatos sujos. Jason estava tão... Normal. Parecia distante, mas ao mesmo tempo, pareceu que ele nunca tivesse ido embora. O vigilante tinha aquelas olheiras e o corpo visivelmente cansado.

Mas o sorriso...?

O sorriso era tão adorável e carinhoso – provavelmente o vigilante nem tinha se dado conta do quanto estava sorrindo -, e Damian se sentiu aliviado. Realizado. E muito agradecido.

_ - Cheguei bem na hora. Duas semanas. Eu disse que conseguiria. – _O moreno sorriu convencido e aproximou-se calmamente. A ave voou e ele não hesitou em puxar o menor contra o seu corpo, num abraço apertado.

Agora ele entendia porque Dick gostava tanto de abraçar. Aquela demonstração de afeto valia muito mais que mil palavras.

_ - Welcome back Jay._- Damian não havia abraçado-o de volta de imediato. Ele ainda teve um momento de irritação pelo moreno ter espantado a ave e depois ficou sem reação com o contato físico inesperado. Mas quando optou por responder positivamente, não pode se sentir melhor que aquilo.

_ - Thanks little D. Vem aqui, quero lhe mostrar uma coisa._

* * *

O vigilante andou até a entrada da caverna e apontou para o cantinho. Onde havia um grande morcego preto. Damian aproximou-se e olhou. Jason apenas observou as feições do mais novo.

Os olhos azuis levemente puxados se arregalaram e a boca abriu sem produzir um único som. Em seguida ele sorriu. Não mostrou todos os dentes, nem nada. Mas ele sorriu. As sobrancelhas se franziram e deram aos olhos uma expressão emocionada.

Um ninho de robins. Protegido por um grande morcego preto.

* * *

_ - Você meditou esse tempo inteiro ouvindo o canto deles. E nem se deu conta disso. – _Jason sorriu para o mais novo e aproximou-se. Ele estendeu a mão de vagar e após alguns segundos sendo observado, um dos pássaros veio lhe contemplar. – _Duas semanas é o tempo necessário para eles se acostumarem com a presença humana. _

_ - Então, assim que eu terminasse a minha sessão..._

_ - Eles tomariam coragem para se aproximar. _– Jason olhou o pássaro que empoleirou em seus dedos. Sorriu. Era tão pouco. Mas tinha tanto significado.

_ - O morcego._..?

_ - Sim, protege o ninho._ _Ele me atacou duas vezes já. _– O mais velho ofereceu a mão para o mais novo, que aceitou prontamente. A ave passou de uma mão para outra sem problemas. E Damian engoliu seco, com medo de fazer alguma besteira.

_ - Eu._.. _Eu queria falar sobre... Sobre o que eu vi. _

_ - Não precisa. _

_ - Mas eu quero. _– A ave voou.

_ - So... Let's talk about it. _

...

* * *

Jason nunca poderia imaginar, nem sonhar, que ele conseguiria fazer tanto por alguém. Sim, ele tinha dado o seu melhor para cuidar do Wayne, e se sentia orgulhoso por ter feito por alguém, algo que ele sempre quisera. Algo que ele sempre quis que fizessem por ele. Principalmente depois que voltou dos mortos.

Mas, na medida em que o tempo ia passando e o mais novo contava mais do que ele vira e sentira, seu coração se enchia de emoções que não sabia ao certo dizer quais eram. Estava surpreso, feliz, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

E orgulhoso do garoto.

Também não esperava a quantidade de vezes que estava relacionado a cada um dos transes. Tudo bem, era de se esperar que Dick estivesse em todas elas. Que Bruce estivesse na maioria, Tim, Bárbara e Alfred em algumas e até mesmo Ra's e Talia**. **

_**Not a big deal.**_

Mas ele, Jason Todd, em TODAS elas, mesmo que indiretamente?

_**That's was a big deal**_**.**

_ - Então foi isso o que aconteceu. Any coments?_

_ - ... I think... Hmn..._

_ - Sim? _– Jason ficou calado por um bom tempo, antes de ficar sério e fitar diretamente os olhos azuis mais novos.

_ - Thank you, little D. _– Ele entrelaçou os próprios dedos.

_ - What?_

_ - I'm proud of you and... I... Eu nunca imaginei que teria tanto impacto e importância na vida de alguém. Nunca achei que fosse ajudar alguém a sair da escuridão. A mesma escuridão que me assombra até hoje._

_ - Jason... _– O homem ajeitou a postura, aproximando-se do menor. Ambos sentados no chão gelado.

_ - Ouvir você falar, ainda mais sobre mim, de maneira tão íntima. Me fez feliz. Feliz porque sei que vamos sair dessa, porque finalmente fiz algo realmente bom e porque posso ver para você um futuro melhor que o meu. That means a lot to me Damian. _– Jason afagou a cabeleira menor e puxou-o para um abraço.

* * *

É. Ele poderia se acostumar a ficar abraçando o garoto quando não sabia mais o que fazer ou dizer. E Damian poderia se acostumar com aquelas demonstrações de afeto inesperadas. O chão e ar frios da caverna não pareciam nada comparados ao calor do corpo do vigilante. Damian, novamente engoliu o orgulho e seu impulso de afastá-lo, o repelir contato físico, e o abraçou de volta. Frágil como ele só se deixava ser sozinho e na companhia do vigilante.

Ou do cachorro.

Titus aproximou-se também, choramingando por carinho. Jason sorriu e abraçou o cachorro, que se jogou no meio dos dois irmãos. Riram e brincaram com o animal.

Tão normal. Tão tranqüilo.

E por um momento, Damian se sentiu tão feliz quanto na sua primeira meditação, quando estava no calor familiar, cheio de sorrisos e emoções boas. É. Ele ainda tinha mais duas famílias. Uma na mansão Wayne. E uma na sede da Liga das Sombras.

Mas, a que ele mais amava no momento. Estava bem ali na sua frente, rindo enquanto era agraciado com muitas lambidas no rosto de seu enorme cachorro.

Quando retornaram à nave, Damian estranhou as várias malas cheias de roupas. As várias caixas cheias de armamento diversificado e sacolas cheias de outras coisas inúteis. Tudo. Todas as suas coisas e coisas de Jason estavam do lado de fora da nave.

_ - Roy? Kori? – _O menor chamou, os dois ruivos aparecerem carregando as ultimas caixas grandes. Sorriram cúmplices entre si. E depois para o moreno mais velho. – _Jason?_

_ - It's a surprise. _

...

Algumas horas de nave. E mais várias de carro. Ele podia ouvir Jason conversando com Roy no comunicador, enquanto os dois ruivos seguiam o carro pelo ar e ele fingia que dormia no banco do passageiro. Damian ficava cada vez mais agitado. A floresta de pinheiros altos, as cidades de interior que pareciam nunca acabar... O frio que ia aumentando...

Para onde diabos Jason estava levando-o?

_ - Okay. Chegamos à cidade. _– Damian deu um pulo do banco e observou atentamente a cidade. Não havia absolutamente nada demais. Uma grande loja de conveniência. Uma escola, um bar, lanchonetes... Um cinema pequeno, onde ainda passava um filme do ano passado. Realmente, não havia absolutamente nada demais.

_ - Where are we?_

_ - Sshiu. Just enjoy._

_ - Shut the fuck up Todd._

Irritado. Estava ficando bem irritado. Que droga de lugar era aquele?

Jason suspirou e acelerou o carro. Damian achou estranho estarem saindo da cidade novamente. Mas ficou surpreso quando o carro virou à esquerda logo após a ultima parada de ônibus. Um caminho de pedra. Grama verde. Um campo grande aberto. Um deque e um lago grande.

E uma casa.

Não era muito grande. Tinha dois andares. Talvez fosse mais cumprida do que larga. E as paredes de uma madeira escura davam uma aura assustadora. Mas... Tinha um ar tão reconfortante. Ele gostou daquela paisagem. Sempre teve contato com coisas sombrias.

Além do mais, em volta da casa tinha inúmeras e pequenas flores e um monte de dentes de leão. As janelas grandes estavam abertas – o que era estranho, porque Jason não se lembrava de ter deixado-as abertas -. Damian desceu do carro sem saber exatamente como reagir. A casa tinha seu charme, parecia aconchegante e ele gostou do ar meio macabro que deixava na primeira impressão. Mas o que estavam fazendo ali?

Jason saiu do veículo e depois abriu a porta do banco de trás, para que o cachorro também saísse. Titus correu até a casa e começou a cheirar tudo o que encontrava. Se concentrando na sacada enorme que a casa possuía.

Poucos segundos depois, Kori e Roy pousavam a o jato cheio de coisas no meio do campo. Bem, estava no modo camuflagem, mas depois de pousado no meio da grama, era meio gritante que tinha algo esquisito e grande bem no meio do quintal da casa.

_ - Damian?_

_ - Jay... What is this? _

_ - My last gift for you._

_ - What?_

_ - Eu sei que ainda se sentia meio deslocado lá na nave. E nós precisamos lutar mais little D. Precisamos crescer juntos. E isolados do mundo nunca conseguiríamos. _

_ - Porque está se referindo à nós?_

_ - Porque estamos juntos nessa Damian. Eu nunca vou te abandonar. E, além dos conselhos, do carinho e do... Hmn..._- Controlou-se para não corar de vergonha, coçando a nuca - _A-amor... Da atenção e treinamento... Isso é o meu máximo. _– Jason fez uma pausa e andou até a residência. Abriu os braços e sorriu satisfeito e orgulhoso.

_ - A house? **Our** house?_

_ - Not Just a house. I want this to be **our **__**home**__._

* * *

Os olhos azuis se encheram de lágrimas. Para um menino que antigamente mal sorria, era impressionante como Jason conseguia fazia o Wayne chorar. Era tanto carinho, tanto amor e tanta atenção que ele mal podia agüentar. Correu até o mais velho e o abraçou. Sentiu a mão morna – que não era do vigilante -, afagando seus cabelos. E depois a aproximação de uma terceira pessoa. Estava frio. Mas a proximidade lhe aqueceu.

E ele admitiu para si mesmo que gostou. Gostou muito de sua pequena e torta família. Porque ele tinha a família Wayne na mansão. E a família Al Ghul no oriente.

Mas a que mais prezava no momento estava bem ali com ele. Sem palavras desnecessárias. Sem complicações e dramas psicológicos. Sem treinamentos malucos e tentativas de assassinato. Sem silencio incomodo e complexidade de olhar. Apenas carinho. Todo o carinho do mundo só pra ele.

Gostou da idéia de se esconder do "super-mundo" bem ali, num "mundo-comum". Para crescer e aprender mais sobre a vida.

É. Ele poderia até gostar um pouquinho de ter uma vida normal. Provavelmente vez ou outra iria surtar por ação e agitação, mas sabia que Jason não o deixaria na mão. Afinal de contas, era dureza, e de certo modo, chegou a doer – por mais doces que aquelas palavras fossem – ouvir "_Eu nunca vou te abandonar" _o forçou a lembrar de Nightwing.

Mas ele tinha que acreditar. Tinha que rezar para as coisas derem certo dessa vez.

**Ou ele as faria darem certo**.

* * *

...

..

.

Tchaaaarammmmmm :DDD

Beijos, queijos e brigadeiros - não rima direito, mas quem não gosta de uns beijinhos, queijo e brigadeiro? Hahahahahaha_  
_

Obrigada por lerem!


End file.
